Friends With Benefits
by qfabs
Summary: Puck's down in the dumps over his break-up and Quinn has just come back from Yale, Puck comes up with a tricky proposition that Quinn can't refuse.
1. let's do it

I don't own anything used in this whoohoo, also Puck and Quinn are 22 jsyk, this chapter in just the beginning it will (hopefully) get better, and please excuse and grammar/spelling mistakes it's 5am and i'm super tired. Please r&r

* * *

Quinn poured a bowl of popcorn and placed it on the table, Puck was going to be over soon for their Mila Kunis marathon (they were both in love with her.) She sat down on the couch looking through magazines, Puck was already 10 minutes late and she knew he wouldn't ditch her

_Where the hell is he_

* * *

"Puck! How many times do i have to tell you to pick up your fucking socks?!" Pucks girlfriend Marina yelled holding the hamper at her hip

"I'll do it when I come back I'm going to Quinn's house" He replied putting on his leather jacket,

"Puck!" she moaned throwing the hamper on the floor making Puck jump a little. "You are so fucking annoying!"

Puck furrowed his eyebrows, "You know have i ever told you you're a sweetheart?" He asked sarcastically putting his hand on the back of her head,

She moved his hand away, "Puck just stop" she sighed crossing her arms over her chest. Puck had a confused look on his face, "I don't think that we can be together anymore" she shrugged her shoulders,

Puck laughed a little, "Are you breaking up with me?" he knew that him and Marina weren't going to be together forever but he always thought that he would be the one to break things off, everyone did.

She pursed her lips and nodded her head, "I've wanted to for a while" she looked down and Puck walked towards her,

"Why, what did i do?" he walked towards her incredibly confused.

She gulped and played with her hands, "It's your friend Matt and I" she exclaimed and puck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "It's been going on for a while, and i've been meaning to tell you but i didn't know when the right time was and-"

"Spit it out already"

"I've been, messing around with him for a while now." She looked up at his wide eyes,

"What? How long?!" He was furious, not completely at the fact that she cheated on him, but the fact that he was faithful the whole time,

"About 4 months"

"4 months!? That's half of the time that we were together!" He yelled in disbelief

"Yeah, emphasis on were" She snarled with attitude which made Puck scrunched up his face, he hated when people had attitude with him. Especially Marina, she walked in to the room and Puck called after her,

"I was gonna break up with you bitch ass anyway!" he yelled slamming the door,

* * *

Quinn was extemely mad, Puck was already an hour late and she had been holding out on watching the black swan (which was one of her favorite movies), She got up and picked up the bowl of popcorn and just as she was about to put it in the kitchen she heard a banging on the door, She was confused at who it was, probably not Puck, since he was already an hour late and he never banged on her door. He knew how much that bothered her. She stuffed a mouthful of popcorn and opened the door,

"How nice of you to show" she mumbled her mouth full and walking in to the living room, Puck followed behind her and sat down on the couch,

"Hi to you too" he snarled and took some popcorn from her she turned to him and laughed resting her chin on her hand,

"Who pissed in your cereal this morining?" She asked taking popcorn from him stuffing her mouth

"Marina is a fucking bitch" He groaned taking the popcorn from her then passing it back to her.

She smiled and punched his arm playfully, "See i told you" she smirked opening a can of soda and taking a sip,

"Hahaha shut up" he said mocking her and getting up and looking for a drink in her fridge She called after him,

"No but Puck, seriously what happened?!" she yelled loud enough for him to hear her through the kitchen

He walked back opening the can of beer and putting in Black Swan, "So Marina dumped me"

"Ouch"

"And she's been cheating on me with Matt for four months" he replied matter-of-factly and sitting next to her,

She faked a wince, "Double ouch"

"I know, at least i have Natalie Portman and Mila Kunis, getting it on to pick me up" he sighed putting his arm around her neck,

"Awww you poor baby" she stuffed his mouth with popcorn and leaning in to his chest,

"Again, _shut up_" He turned his head to her and pressed play, Of course Puck being Puck he just skipped it to the dirty parts, he didn't understand the movie and the part when she pulls out her nails was freaking distgusting, When the two girls started getting it on on the TV Quinn wiggled her eyebrows at Puck,

"Hey, hey, it's gettin a little hot in here" she joked nudging him with her elbow and he covered her face with his hand

"Not now" he pushed her head away and she laughed eating more of the popcorn.

Quinn played with her nails her head still on Puck's chest, "Yale was fine, thanks for asking" she looked up at him, he rolled his eyes and paused the movie, staring at where it had paused for a few seconds and then looking at him,

"So how was yale" he asked faking concern and Quinn laughed a little,

"Exhausting, I'm gonna stay here the year and then go back. We have like 2 essays per class and they're due the next 2 days."

"Haha, i'm living the life of a lima loser right?" he asked nudging her a little and Quinn rolled her eyes,

"You aren't a loser," he smirked at her, "You're just an idiot" she smirked up at him teasingly.

"Let's watch Friends with Benefits now" he said sitting up from the couch making Quinn on to her face on the couch,

"Wow, i see why Marina broke up with you" she sighed sitting back up moving her hair out of her face,

"You're a dick" he replied putting in the other moving and sitting back on the couch, she leaned her head back on his chest,

"You're a dick" she mocked and ate more popcorn.

* * *

Right at the part when they started boning Puck paused the movie,

"Let's do it" he said placing the remote on the table and raising his eyebrows at her,

"From now on i control the TV okay?" she asked reaching for the remote and Puck hit her hand,

"No come on Q, let's do the whole, Friend with benefits thing" he exclaimed grinning and she laughed a little

"Yeah, let's just bone all the time whenever we want and maybe fall in love like in all the movies,"

"No Quinn i'm serious" she rose an eyebrow at him, "You're only gonna be here for a year, might as well spend it boning me, no emotions or feelings or all that junk" he exclaimed and she shook her head,

"Get out, i just got back from college i got a lot of shit on my mind"

"Yes, and sex is proven to release stress, but of course you didn't know that college girl." Puck said smirking at her playfully, "We can have rules and junk like in the movie" she laughed at him,

"Puck you do realize it just a movie, it's not gonna work"

"Why?! Are you in love with me Fabray" he asked giving her a creepy smile and she hit his arm,

"Hell no, i just don't want to, it's dumb and it's just gonna get complicated."

"Come on Quinn, just 1 year of no relationships, but sex, that's like the perfect deal, when's the last time you've even done it?" He asked shoving her shoulder a little to get her attention away from the TV

"I don't know like a couple of months, a year" she replied in a low voice so that she would hear him, but it didn't work.

"A YEAR, WHAT COME ON"

"Like i said, school is stressful!" she burried her hands in her face embarressed and looked back up at him,

"Come on Q, that's just a fucking movie, we're not gonna fallin love_, _and even if we do, if we're supposed to be together then the works of the fucking universe will make it so that we are. What do you say" He asked looking at her hopefully, she thought about it for a few seconds and Puck pretended to start praying and Quinn nodded her head slowly,

"Fine"

"Oh, what was that Fabray?" he asked putting his hand behind his ear and she rolled her eyes at him,

"Fine, i'll do this stupid friend with benefits with you"

"Awesome! Let's get naked" he started to undo the buckle on his pants but Quinn stuck her hand out,

"_But, _first a few rules"


	2. rules and regulations

I got 4 reviews in one day whoohoo thanks you guys your reviews make me really happy :). Sorry this chapter is short but I'll probably have another one up later tonight. don't forget to r&r thank you!

* * *

"Okay, firstly, _no anal_" Quinn explained and Puck wrote it down on a peice of paper and nodded his head,

"Understood, and don't except me to eat your ass" he snapped at her and she laughed a little

"Alright, no dirty talk and no role-playing" Quinn said couting them with her fingers

"What, no those are like my favorites"

"Yeah, but role-playing is dumb and dirty talk is awkward" she laughed eating some popcorn,

Puck shook his head, "Role playing is fucking sweet and dirty talk is fucking hot"

"Fine. No role playing but dirty talk is okay" Puck nodded his head in agreement and continued to write it down,

"Can i choke you?"

Quinn pondered the thought, "Depends on my mood" she said shrugging a little,

"Hey, do you have your old cheerios uniform" He asked tapping his pencil and Quinn nodded, "Good, cause i'm totally bending you over in that" Quinn hit his arm,

"See even that makes me uncomfortable" she laughed feeding him some popcorn and he shook his head,

"Yeah it's different now then when you're actually getting fucked" he replied his mouth full and Quinn laughed, "Now me, i'm pretty much up for everything, except anal and ass eating, no threesome, well with another guy and don't forget to shave everything, even the little hairs on your upper lip" he said running his finger over her lip and she smacked his hand away.

"No bondage!"

"Handcuffs"

"Fine"

"Okay, is that it?" Puck asked closing the notepad

"No," Quinn replied and Puck opened the notepad again looking up at her, "I never wanna see you with that stupid nipple ring,"

Puck whined, "Come on i feel like Christina Agularia during her bad girl years" Quinn rolled her eyes,

"Yeah cause i defiantly want to Christina Agularia to fuck me" she shook her head at him and he smirked,

"See you're getting a little nasty"

"No fucking nipple ring"

"Fine"

"And, make sure your haircut is long enough for me to grab but not long enough for me to want to shove a knife in to your neck, Oh and no tortue"

"What kind of guy do you think i am that i tortue" he asked raising an eyebrow at her

"I don't know you said you're up for anything" she shrugged, "Tortue fits in with anything"

"Okay, okay"

"No toys, well except handcuffs, and no fucking in public"

"You're no fun Q" he sighed sadly shaking his head,

Quinn bit her lip, "Fine, but only in bathrooms or stuff like that where no one can see us"

Puck nodded in approval, "Anything else?"

"No sex in the morning unless the blind are closed and it's dark"

"What you don't wanna see my face?" Puck questioned gesturing at him face and Quinn laughed

"No it's just too bright, and if it's dark i can just pretend you're some one else" she smirked at him and her rolled his eyes,

"I'm the best you're gettin' babe"

"A girl can pretend" she smirked stuffing her mouth with popcorn, so did Puck,

"We doing this or what?" he asked putting his hand on her thigh moving it up and down

"Let's finish the movie" she said moving his hand and looking at the TV screen, Puck stared at the TV for a good ten second

"Yeah, this is boring" he said moving the hair out of her neck and kissing it lightly. Having gone out with Quinn for a year (the year while she was in yale) he knew exactly what made her tick, and kissing her neck was defiantly number 1.

Quinn pushed him down on the couch and straddled his lap, "You are _so _fucking annoying"

He smirked up at her running his hand from her waist then down to her thighs, "Thought you didn't like dirty talk"


	3. the second first time

Before they knew it Puck had Quinn on his lap, riding him.

"Oh my god" Quinn moaned out throwing her head back and holding on to his legs, leaning back a little,

"I feel like Betty White is riding my cock, go faster" he replied leaning up and pulling her down to kiss him, thrusting upwards in to her.

Quinn pulled away and moaned loudly putting her hands on his chest and rocking her hips back and forth fast.

"Oh fuck," Puck groaned gripping on to her hips as she moved fast, "That's it baby" he leaned up and began sucking on her breast and moaning against it, Puck began to rub her clit and she loud out a loud moan, "You were always so fucking loud"

Quinn stopped rocking her hips and rose an eyebrow at him, "How about you shut up when I'm in control huh?"

Puck shrugged and rolled over so that he was on top of her, both of them ending up on the floor, laughing.

"You're so dumb" she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, Puck laughed and moved the hair out of her face,

"And you're a bitch" he replied kissing her again and thrusting in taking her leg and wrapping it around his waist.

That night they must've tried at least 5 different positions, and Quinn was always yelling at Puck for changing their positions, but she seemed to like it. At around 3am they finally stop,

"Oh my god" Quinn sighed resting her head on Pucks chest,

Puck smirked and pulled off the condom and put it next to him, "I did good hmm?" he asked, even though it was rhetorical.

"You did _well_" She corrected him,

"Damn straight i did well"

She rolled her eyes and tossed him his boxers and she put on his shirt. "You're an idiot, now go to sleep" she replied closing her eyes,

Puck slipped on his boxers and then drowsed off in to his sleep.

Quinn woke up to Puck's phone going off, she rubbed her head and shook Puck lightly, but he wouldn't budge,

"Puck, wake up" she whispered shaking his shoulder, he just turned the other way and hugged a pillow (that Quinn kindly place for him)

She rolled her eyes and got up picking up his phone, seeing that it was Santana she picked it up.

"Hey San" Quinn said with her hand on her hip, walking threw her apartment,

"Marina?" Santana questioned over the phone and Quinn waved her feet in Puck's face in an attempt to wake him up,

"No, it's Quinn" Quinn said hitting Puck lightly in the face

"What are you doing with Pucks phone?"

"Puck and I were hanging out and he knocked out on my couch, now he won't wake up" Quinn lied kneeling down and hitting Puck's face,

"Well, welcome back from Yale missy! I just called to tell Puck that we're all going to dinner tomorrow night, and tell him to bring you, i miss that fine blonde ass"

Quinn laughed, "Okay San, i'll call you back later alright?" Quinn said hanging up the phone and picking up one of the used condoms that Puck was to rude to throw out she sniffed it a little and almost gagged, Quinn looked at Puck and smirked placing the condom over his nose and laughing quietly waiting for a reaction,

Puck took a couple of sniffs and ran his hand over his face then he felt the latex and moved it between his fingers and his eyes windened and he shot up,

"Oh what the hell!" Puck yelled wiping off his nose with his hands and Quin bursted out in to laughter and began clapping,

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Quinn barely breathed out and continued laughing,

"Yeah, you're hilarious Q" Puck mocked wrapping his hand around her neck and began to put the condom in her face, "Take my dick juice bitch!"

Puck rubbed it in her face and Quinn squealed trying to push him off, and he laughed, "Come on, take it!" Quinn's hands pushed against his shoulders, "Puck stop!" He did and then proceeded to say,

"That's not what you said last night"

"Actually i did, multiple times"

"Tomato tomahto" he said standing up and walking toward the bathroom running his hand over his mohawk and Quinn followed behind him, going to brush her teeth, "What if I wanted to take a shit" Puck asked putting a hand up on the door frame trapping Quinn,

"Because" she put a dollop of toothpaste on the brush, "You would've been like 'Q, i'm gonna go take a shit and jerk off'" she mocked him in a weird voice making weird hand motions and then being to brush her teeth,

He narrowed his eye, "I don't sound like that"

"To me you do" she began brushing her teeth and Puck was just staring at the way she worked on the toothbrush, she didn't even gagged, Quinn stared back at him widening her eyes in an attempt to humor him and he just rose an eyebrow at her, she spat and the sink and looked up at him,

"Seems like someone lost their gag reflex" he smirked taking her toothbrush and rinsing it off so he could use it,

Quinn hit his arm, "You're gross" she said walking out of the bathroom and he watched her walk away smirking at the way her ass swayed back and forth

_She's probably doing that on purpose._

"Hurry up cause you're taking me to eat!" she yelled from the living room.


	4. still bros, they just fuck

I'm getting pretty good feedback, thank you guys so much!

* * *

"Santana called you today" Quinn said trying to take one of his fries and he smacked her hand away,

"I know she wants me to fuck her" Puck replied taking Quinn's hashbrowns, Quinn's lips prused together,

"Firstly, Santana likes girls and secondly, don't touch my fucking hashbrowns" she said taking them back and Puck chuckled a little,

"No need for that language" he sighed out and leaned back crossing his arms, staring at her.

"What?"

"What happened to you at yale?" she gave him a confused look, "Well when we were going out you were such a tight ass, you'd barely let me get to 3rd base, and now you're just-"

"Careless?" she asked arching an eyebrow and he nodded agreeing with her, "Well, i don't know, when you're in college you kinda have to remain calm, cause if you over think things then you're fucked and now I'm just relieved i'm done with my first four years" Quinn said eating a mouthful of pancakces, and looked at Puck who was just staring at her and she began to chew slowly, "What?"

Puck snapped up straight and leaned foreward, "Nothing, i just missed you a lot" he said smiling at her and she waved her hand,

"Let's not get sentimental" she swallowed her pancakes and smiled at him.

"So, how about last night?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at her and she laughed a little,

"Yeah, it's was fun" she replied taking another bite of her food

"Fun? It was fucking hot, my favorite part was when did the split on the couch and i fucked the shit out of you"

"Please Puck i'm eating"

"And you were screaming my name you were like, _Puck, don't stop_ _please Puck" _He mocked her with a high pitched voice

"I don't sound like that"

"You do to me" he took a hashbrown and winked at her

* * *

"Okay no seriously answer the question"

"No give me another one!" he said with a mouthful of ice cream

"No, would you rather have Rachel fuck you with a strap on or give Finn a blowjob?" she asked taking ice cream from him,

"Uhh, Rachel fuck me with a strap on, because if i gave Finn a blowjob i'd probably start crying in the middle of it" Quinn laughed and passed him his ice cream, "Okay, would you rather, eat Santana out of fuck Sam with a strap on"

"Easy, eat Santana out" Quinn said licking the ice cream off the spoon and looking up at him,

"Why is it easy?" he questioned walking to the bench and sitting down next to her,

"Didn't i tell you?" she asked squinting her eyes at him and he shook his head, "Okay, so back in college, San came to visit me, this was like two years after you and i broke up, and i start going out with Joshua-"

"That son of a bitch"

"Yep, so she came to cheer me up watch some movies, and we ended up, _you know." _she said quietly and Puck eyes widened,

"You? A-and Santana?" he asked and Quinn nodded her head,

"Yes, Santana and I, hooked up"

Puck shifted in his seat and turned to face her, "Does every time you plan to watch movies with a friend turn in to something sexual"

Quinn shrugged, "More or less yeah"

Puck rose his eyebrows, "Oh.." he said nodding his head slowly, "So does that mean you're up for a 3some?"

"Only with Santana" she smirked at him, "But it wouldn't be much of a threesome as much as me and San fooling around, since she's totally hotter than you"

Puck nodded his head, "I don't mind, but serious what'd you guys do" he asked eagerly and Quinn rolled her eyes,

"Puck, I was drunk i barely remember"

"Drunk? Off what? Wine coolers?" he questioned sarcastically and Quinn punched his arm,

"Shut up, we just, you know, did stuff"

"What stuff?!" He whined hopping up and down like a little kid.

"Can you stop? It's really annoying" Quinn snapped and Pucks eyebrows furrowed, _There was the bitchy, low-tolerant Quinn he remembered._

"Fine"

They both sat in silence for a good minute, with Puck and Quinn there was never silence this long and Puck had to be the one to break it.

"Fuck Bill Clinton or Rosie O'Donnell?"

* * *

The next morning Puck called Quinn at 8 in the morning, on a Sunday, she planned on sleeping till noon,

"What do you want Puck?" she asked rubbing her hand over her face and wiping away the eye crust in her eye,

"I wanna be inside you baby" Puck sighed over the phone and Quinn stifled a laugh,

"I'm not some floozy Puck," Quinn got up and held the phone between her ear and her shoulder

Puck laughed, "Yes you are, you're like my free prostitute who's just on the clock all the time"

Quinn shook her head and looked through her closet, "You know you can have sex with other girls right?" she said pulling out a dress and throwing it on the bed,

"Yeah, but if I wanna have sex with some chick I gotta flirt and actually try and It's 8 am"

Quinn ran her head over her forehead, "Maybe tonight, If i'm in the mood. But we have the dinner at 6, you're picking me up right?" she asked walking to the bathhroom then turning on the shower,

"Depends if you're giving me road head or not"

And with that Quinn hung up.

* * *

It was five and Quinn was gonna flip a shit if Puck wasn't there soon.

Thankfully he was.

"Why are you like an hour late, did Marina break up with you again" she asked closing the door after he walked through

"Ever thought of being a comedian Q?" he asked sitting down on the couch,

"It sucks cause I really wanted you between my legs, but now we don't have time for that" Quinn said putting in her earings and Puck looked at her with his eyebrows raised,

"Did you rub one out"

"Maybe" she replied sucking on the tip of her finger quickly, "Come on, the place is far from here" Quinn replied putting on a cardigan, Puck smiled at her,

"Don't you look nice" Puck said standing up and putting his arm around her neck and walking out the apartment with her

"You too, with your leather jacket and jeans"

"I know, i try" he replied opening the car door for her,

"Wow, what a gentlemen" Quinn smiled at him and went in his car,

Sure that was a total chick flick move, _whatever._


	5. right place at the wrong time

this chapter is ehh but do you guys want the next one for p&q to have a (serious) fight and then make up or should i have another one of these kinda fun chapters? Thank you all for the reviews it means a lot!

* * *

"So Quinn, how was Yale?" Rachel asked cutting a peice of chicken for her and Finn's daughter Layla and feeding it to her,

"Oh it was fine, lot of work but i managed" Quinn said taking a bite of salad

"You're Quinn Fabray you can do anything huh? Sam winked at her and she began to blush, Puck got a little jealous, not the fact that Sam was flirting with her, he can't afford to get jealous about that, but he was jealous that Quinn blushed at some cheesy line like that.

"So Rachel, how old is Layla?" Puck asked putting his hand on Quinn's knee, _totally harmless,_

"She's gonna be 3 next month" Finn replied running his hand over his daughters brown hair, "She's our big girl!" Finn tickled Layla's stomach and she giggled.

Times like this Puck missed Beth, sure he got to see her on holidays but he would love to take her out with Quinn and as sorta a family, she could pick on Layla and have big parties like Layla did, but it wasn't up to him.

"She's fucking demon spawn" Santana remarked glaring at the child, Santana wasn't a big fan on babies. She dounf children over all annoying. Thank god she was gay and never had to worry about that,

Rachel gasped and covering Layla's ears, "She's a child, she'll repeat anything she hears" Rachel's eyes widened,

"Fine, fine" Santana sighed eating some of her pasta, Rachel uncovered Layla's ears

"Tana's fucking!" Layla said smiling and bouncing up and down happily and Rachel gasped and covered her mouth, Santana clapped proudly and smiled at Layla,

"Good girl! Finn give her a treat" Santana waved her hand in the air and Rachel rolled her eyes and picked Layla up settling her down on her feet

"We're gonna have a talk missy" Rachel pointed her finger at her and Layla frowned,

"Fucking talks!" Layla followed Rachel who grabbed her ear a pulled it a little.

"We should fuck in the bathroom" Puck whispered in to Quinn's ear even though Finn was clearly staring at them.

"Not now" Quinn replied eating some more of her salad and Puck hand went up her leg and to her pussy and Quinn almost chocked on her food

"But you're so wet" he whispered huskily in her ear, Quinn resisted the urge to give in and let him fuck her and stomped on his toe and Puck let out a shrill yell,

"What happened?" Mercedes asked squinting her eyes at Puck,

"Nothing" Quinn quickly stated, "You know Puck, always doing something dumb"

Quinn guessed that Puck took that stomp as an okay to touch her again,

"So Quinn, any cute Yale boys?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow at her,

Quinn couldn't think straight when Puck's hands went to her pussy and began making small circles against her clit,

"N-no, well there were but I-I-"

Puck cut her off, "Something wrong?" he asked rubbing her fingers faster against her clit, _my was he a slick one_

"No, I didn't want to h-have a boyfriend" Quinn said really fast and biting her lip gripping on to her fork squeezing it

Finn's eyes just widened at Puck, but nor Puck or Quinn was paying attention. He knew exactly what was going on

"Why not" Sam asked crossing his arms and leaning on the table, Mecedes quickly slapped his elbows of the table and he frowned a little

"Gotta focus on school" she whispered softly her posture straightening out a little and they all looked at her weird, except Puck who just smiled at her and forced his finger in to her, Quinn spread her legs and threw her head back pretending to yawn and let a soft moan escape her lips,

"Quinn you okay?" Puck asked faking concern and thrusting his finger in faster, running his thumb over her clit, she bit her lip and nodded,

"Puck, come with me to the car, please" she whimpered clutching on to his jacket, He pulled his finger out of her and she let out a relieved moan he stood up and so did she clutching on to his arm,

"What just happened?" Blaine asked looking at Santana and Finn whose jaws were unhinged,

"I don't know, but i think i got a good idea" Finn said glancing over at Santana and she nodded her head at him slowly, Rachel walked in with Layla,

"Where are Puck and Quinn?" Rachel asked sitting Layla down and sitting with finn

"Fucking!" Layla said giddly clapping her hands

* * *

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Quinn hit her hands against Puck's chest and he held her wrists,

"Hey, hey calm down" he laughed and she put her hands at her side and he kept laughing at her. She hit his arm again and laughed a little

"Come on that's not funny" she sighed and leaned against the car running her hand over her head

"Yes it was. Watching you get all hot and bothered, and you were trying to hold everything back" He said leaning his elbows on the front of his truck his lips hovering over hers, "It was kinda sexy" he whispered against he lips and kissed down her neck

Thank goodness they were parked in the back where no one could see them, otherwise Quinn would've kneed him in the balls and pretended he was a sexual predator, "Baby, let's do it in your car"

"Now?" he asked looking up at her

"Right now" Quinn nodded and attatched her lips to his

"But it's gonna smell like sex, and that's my baby" he said as she kissed his neck admiring his car,

Quinn moaned against his neck loudly, her hands traveling up his shirt. He groaned and pinned her against the car,

"The things i fucking do for you" he smirked at her and kissed her softly Quinn giggled and grabbed his hand going in to his hummer.

"So how we doing this?" Puck asked sucking gently on her neck and her eyes rolled back, keeping a hand on the back of his neck

Quinn _loved _being on top, Puck says it's because she has a big ego and maybe thats it, but she freaking loves being on top, It makes her feel empowering and Puck didn't seem to mind. She straddled his lap and Puck smirked up at her,

"How'd I know" Puck asked resting his hands on her hips and Quinn pulled his jacket it off and his shirt as fast as she could

"Guess i'm just that predictable huh" She kissed him and then turned herself around. To be honest Puck had never done the reverse cowgirl with anyone. He was glad that Quinn had the balls to do it. Puck pushed himself up against her.

"How do i feel baby" he asked kissing the back of her neck, Quinn sighed pulling down her skirt and panties along with it,

"Fucking amazing" she arched her body long enough for Puck to pull down his pants, he went comando _as usual. _He was right, it did save them time, Puck pulled out a condom and ripped it opening, slipping it on in less than 5 freaking seconds. Quinn lowered herself on to him and began rocking her hips, "Fuck" she moaned digging her nails in to the leather of the front seat.

"Fuck Quinn you're so fucking tight" he groaned sinking his teeth lightly in to her back thrusting upwards in to her

"Oh my god" she nearly yelled when he thrusted in to her quickly she tried not to make marks in to his leather cause Puck would be furious with her for damaging his "baby" but she couldn't hold it in anymore,

"You like it when i'm fucking you rough huh" he asked holding on to her hips and thrusting in faster, he didn't know when it switched from her fucking him, to him fucking her but he was glad it did, hearing her whimper, and moan, and yell for him was the best feeling, cause if Quinn could hold it back, she defiantly would.

"Puck, i'm gonna.." she moaned leaning her head in to the crook of his neck

"Shhh baby, i know. Me too" he groaned kissing her neck and thursting in faster and harder (if that was even possible) and rubbing her clit so that she would come first, for him it was super embarrasing for the guy to come first.

Quinn's voice was getting hoarse from all the screaming she was doing, "Yes" He pounded into her and her eyes clenched, and she began moving her hips back to meet him on each thrust

"Holy shit Quinn" he moaned wrapping his arm around her waist he felt his stomach tighten up and pulled his finger away from Quinn's clit and pushed it in to her mouth and she let out a silent scream as her walls clenched around him, and that's all he need to push him over the edge. Quinn rested her head beside his and her hand trailed down his shoulder, they were both breathing heavy and Puck kissed her neck lightly.

"We better get going" Quinn said getting up and slipping on her skirt, Puck handed her her panties and she winked at him, "Don't need them" She leaned in and pressed her lips to his and her hand trailed down his chest. Puck closed his eyes for a little while and then opened them

"We.. are defiantly doing that again" he said slipping on his pants and Quinn smirked and him.

"If i feel like it"

"Bitch"

"Asshole" she smirked and got out the car heading back to the resturaunt, Puck laughed and shook his head then jogged up to her.

* * *

Oh crappp Santana and Finn know.

Don't forget to vote on what you want the next chapter to be :)


	6. things that should've been unsaid

Yeah this chapter is kind of short, but only because I'm not good with sentimental things. Thank you all for your lovely reviews you're all wonderful! Always make me smile :) In the next couple of chapters i'm gonna make one of these two start going out with someone, who should it be puck or quinn?

again thank you for the reviews!

* * *

"Did you play with yourself last night?" Puck asked over the phone, admiring himself in the mirror, _yeah he was a douche_

_"_Yes" she lied, she barely had time to do anything, since she's been working so often, her and Puck havent had sex in a week, she almost had sex with this one guy at the bar but she got called in for work.

"Did you think about my cock?"

"More like Ryan Gosling's but whatever helps you sleep at night" she layed down on her bed turning up the music,

He smirked and flexed in the mirror then he stopped, to douchey even for him, "Well Puckasaurus boned this fine redhead yesterday"

"Nice Puckerman, i got close but then they called me in for work"

"Was he cute" he asked faking a gay voice

Quinn scoffed, "Totally, can i come to your house later, my mom is coming and i don't wanna see her"

Puck sucked on his teeth "Come on Q, i know what she did was bad, but you can't stay mad at her forever"

"Like you're any better, if your dad came in right now would you wanna be buddy buddy, no" Quinn got easily irritated (something Puck learned the hard way)

"Well i haven't seen my dad since i was 17 and only for about 20 minutes and he just came for my money, at least your mom gives a shit" he spat over the phone and Quinn almost felt the anger in his words

"You think my mom gives a shit about me?" she laughed but there wasn't any humor in it.

"I know she fucking does, don't pull that shit like she doesn't care, you were a complicated teenager you were hard to deal with and she managed, and if you stopped being an unnapericiative little bitch and took your head out of your ass you'd realize that she actually fucking cares about you" that came out much harsher than he intended.

Quinn swallowed, "Okay"

"Quinn i'm sorry"

"No, it's fine i get it Puck"

"No Quinn I-"

"Puck it's fine, i'll be fine" that was a lie, "I'll call you later" she wouldn't she hung up her phone, shut her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"Fuck" Puck whispered out and threw his phone on the bed he fell on to his bed looking at the redhead who was asleep he shook his head and left without warning.

* * *

He knew he had to make it up to Quinn, and fast before her mom came. He went to the grocery store and bought as much ice cream as he could, he knew chocolate chip cookie dough was Quinn's favorite so he made sure to not forget it he drove over to Quinn's apartment and opened the door, then walked in to her room, her back was turned to the door and facing towards the window. He placed the bag on the floor and sat on the bed, "Q" he sighed shaking her shoulder lightly

"Mmmm" she hummed touching the hand that was on her shoulder, it didn't feel like a womens hand she turned and opened her eyes Puck gave her a half smile, she turned completely around and Puck layed down next to her, "Here to make me feel worse about myself?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and Puck sighed putting his hand on her face,

"I'm sorry Quinn" he said leaning his forehead into hers and Quinn looked down holding the hand that was on her face,

"It's whatever Puck, just leave. Please" She said turning her back to him closing her eyes,

Puck saw the dry tear stains which made him feel like a huge asshole, he pursed his lips, "I bought you ice cream. It's in the bag" he smiled at her even though she couldn't see him, He got off the bed and then he leaned down pressing a long kiss to her cheek and Quinn squeezed her eyes shut. Right when she heard the doorknob click she called at him,

"Puck" she barely whispered

"Yeah?" he asked letting go of the door knob,

Quinn turned around and looked at him, "Hold me. just until i fall asleep please?" she asked hopefully, He could hear how vulnerable she was in her voice, Puck nodded

"Sure" he said laying down next to her on the bed hugging her waist, resting his head on top of hers, she let out a shaky breath that almost hurt Puck, "I'm really sorry Q" he pulled the straps down on her dress and kissed her shoulder lightly

"Yeah me too" she sighed closing her eyes. He had no idea what she meant by that, but he just kissed her wherever he could, her face, her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, her hands and arms. He felt like shit, and he made her feel like shit too.


	7. no point in fighting

mwahahaha quick smut, next chapter Santana and Finn are going to talk to them about what happened, Im think about it and this will probably be 20-30 chapter so whoohooo, and also i cannot stop thanking you guys for the reviews they're all so sweet! Special thanks to **lexipuckerman14 **and** auhaes23 **for the many reviews.

* * *

It's been almost a week.

Sure he's seen her, but he's barely interacted with her. Just saying hi and bye. It's been almost a week since that night, which means almost 2 since sex, well at least with Quinn.

* * *

Puck heard a knock on his door he had just woken up. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and opened the door. Quinn's hand hit his bare chest,

"Dressin' up for me huh?" she asked walking over to his couch and plopping down. He rubbed his hand where he had hit her. He was more than happy to see her, but why the sudden change of attitude.

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her neck, "You okay Q?" he questioned as she layed down on the couch then threw her legs over his,

"Mhmm, fine" she said moving her dress up showing her legs and thighs, and the bottom of her ass.

Puck swallowed hard, normally he wouldn't pass up an oppurtunity like this _ever. _But he wanted to talk to Quinn about what happened, you can't just drop something like that. Especially since the guilt was eating him alive

"Look Q" he began to stroke her legs and Quinn sat up, "I know you want to, i want to too, but can we at least talk about what happened?" he asked squeezing her knee

Quinn's eyes rolled back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Kiss me" Quinn told him leaning in. He kissed her and then pulled away,

"Quinn we have to talk about-"

"No we don't" she leaned in and kissed him again trying to pull him down on top of her but Puck was (obviously) stronger than her.

"Quinn. stop. we need. to. talk" he mumered between her attacking kisses Quinn moaned against his lips and Puck practically threw her off of him, "Quinn, stop!"

Quinn exhaled deeply, "Okay Puck. let's talk" she put her hands in her lap

He didn't say anything.

She continued "Let's talk about how you insulted me, tried to make it up to me, left me, then ignored me for a week"

Still nothing

"Come on, you wanted to talk" she pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. Puck closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and then opened them again,

"What's wrong with you" Puck asked almost laughing

"What's wrong with me is you think that because you and I have this 'relationship' you can treat me however the hell you want" Quinn snarled standing up

Puck stood up too, "Don't bullshit me alright? I've been nothing but your little bitch since we've made this arrangement, i bring you food, i come over whenever you need me, i buy you stuff whenever you need it-"

"I don't ask you too" Quinn yelled over him

"Yes but that's what we do Quinn." he sighed out putting his hands on his head, "You're my best friend. We're supposed to do these things for each other whether we like it or not, but you just have to be a bitch about everything and make it complicated" Puck said and Quinn quickly cut him off

"Oh, There we go calling me a bitch huh? Well you know what, i think you're dumb, selfish, egotistical and shallow." She counted the characteristics on her finger walking closer to him and he leaned against the wall,

"Well you're a fucking bitch but i can go on and on"

"Go ahead"

"You're a whore"

BAM. Right across the face. Puck looked up at her with his eyes wide and Quinn was about to slap him again but he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't fucking think about it" he said turning over and slamming her back against the wall.

Quinn looked up at him, her eyes not filled with anger or sadness just pure lust. She gave him those fuck me eyes and Puck laughed and shook his head, his fingers stroking her neck and her collarbone while he kept one other hand on the wall.

"Why'd you come here hm?" He asked scraping his fingers lightly against her neck,

Quinn closed her eyes, "You know why" she opened her eyes, again with that intense look.

"Say it" he growled against her earlobe pulling it lightly and Quinn's eyes rolled back in their sockets

"Fuck me Puck" she whispered lightly knotting her fingers in his hair as began almost choking her,

"I can't hear you-"

"I said, _fuck me_" she smirked, looking up at him after he pulled away from her earlobe,

Puck rose an eyebrow, "Only cause you asked so nicely" he took her legs wrapping them around his waist and kissing her neck, sucking and nibbling his way down,

"Ouhh, Puck" she moaned out wrapping her arms tight around his neck. He pushed her hard up against the wall, slipping his hand in to her panties, running his fingers over her wet folds,

"Baby you're fucking dripping"

She didn't say anything back, just biting her lip and nodding, he loved that he made Quinn seem, almost weak when he touched her. He kissed her running his fingers through her hair leading her to his bedroom, throwing her on the bed, kissing her as he laid down on top over her.

"What do you want me to do" he whispered huskily, pulling the straps of her dress down, biting in to her shoulder and grinding his hips down in to hers

She rolled her hips up against his, "Eat me"

"Manners Quinn" he pulled her dress down and threw it on the floor

"_Please" _Quinn muttered running her hand over the growing bulge in his pants he let out a low grown and brought his hands to her neck, not quite choking her, just holding her neck.

"Puck.." She whispered holding on to his arms,

"Shhh" he kissed her and then grabbed the handcuffs on the bedside table and latching one on to her wrists, putting it through an open part on his headboard and locking it on the other,

"Fuck, Puck no i need to grab on to something" Quinn said trying to pull out of the cuffs.

Puck just ignored her and kissed down all over her body, sucking on her nipple and his teeth grazing a long it.

She threw her head back and let out a moan, wrapping her legs around his back, he took off his shirt and looked down at her smiling. He leaned back down, his lips hovering over hers she leaned up and tried to catch his lips but he pulled back. She looked at him, "Kiss me Puckerman" she whispered leaning up

Puck smirked and kissed her hard, his tongue slithering in to her mouth. He played with her nipple and she moaned in to his mouth, getting a repsonsive groan from his. He pulled away and kissed down her body again leaving a trail of wet kisses down her stomach and tearing down her panties, She moaned rolling her hips up, but Puck put his hands on her hips stopping her,

"Be patient young grasshopper" Puck smirked up at her rubbing her clit with his thumb, Quinn swung her foot and kicked his head.

He laughed and rubbed her clit faster (his hand almost getting tired)

"Oh my god.." She moaned wrapping her legs around his neck, "stop fucking teasing"

"O fucking kay" he smirked and thrusted two fingers in to her and Quinn yelled,

"Puck..." she let out a long groan and Puck smirked, his tongue running over her slit and she shuddered a little spreading her legs, He gripped on to her thighs and his tongue circled around her clit, his fingers thrusting in to her slowly

"Faster" Quinn moaned throwing her head back and making fists with her hands, she really need to grab on to something,

Puck thrusted his fingers in fast and sucked gently on her clit, his teeth grazing over lightly.

Quinn fucking _screamed _like she was about to get murdered, Puck didn't know if he was a sadist or something, but it was fucking hot, her hips bucked up quickly against his mouth and she let out loud groans and moans, her whole body arching off the bed as he nibbled and pulled on her clit, still thrusting his fingers in to her.

She wished she could grab on to something, anything. Now she just kept squeezing her own hand and making fist. She was going crazy.

"I'm so close" she sighed out breathing heavily as he picked up the pace with both his tongue and his fingers. He hummed against her clit, his teeth sinking in and pulling hard, which was just enough to send her over the edge.

"Oh. my. Puck!" she yelled as her walls clenched around his finger and she was practically shaking from her orgasm, Puck pulled his fingers out of her coming up to her eye level and putting his fingers in her mouth,

''That's all you baby" he moaned pushing his fingers further in her mouth and then pulling them out and wiping them on his pants.

Quinn swallowed and pursed her lips, "Get me out of these" she looked up at her hands and Puck smirked at her wrapping his arms around her waist,

"What if i just left you there?" he asked kissing down her neck

"Then i'd cry"

"Fine. Only if you call me big daddy next time" he said letting her out of the cuff and Quinn laughed,

"Cute"

Puck put the cuffs on the bedside table, and moved her hair out of her face, "I think since i was such a good sport i deserve a lil somethin somethin." he rose an eyebrow at her and rolled over, gripping on to her hips so she was on top of him,

"Oh yeah?" Quinn asked leaning down and kissing him, rocking her hips back and forth, sitting on his lower abdoman.

"Mhmm" he moaned gripping on to her hips and Quinn kissed him again, moaning in to his mouth as her tongue slid in and she gripped on to his face, he could already feel himself getting hard, but of course Quinn rolled off his lap and pulled on her underwear,

"No"

"No?" Puck asked furrowing his eyebrows

"No" Quinn stated putting on her dress

"What the hell, i just gave you fucking paradise and i don't even get a measly little handjob?" He asked sitting up and pulling on his shirt

Quinn held his face and kissed him, "Don't call the girl you want to ride you a whore"

Puck shrugged, "I thought i was just starting this wonderful dirty talk we had going"

Quinn laughed and shook her head, "I'll see you tomorrow"

He kissed her again, "Bye bitch"

"See you asshole"

* * *

If you guys have any requests for a type of chapter you would want just leave it in the reviews thank you very very very much!


	8. secrets gettin' out

"Hey Puck" Finn said as Puck walked in to his apartment, and laya ran up to him and hug his legs,

Puck picked up Layla and put her on his shoulders, "Layla, daddy's a dick and woke me up at 8 so we can talk"

Finn rolled his eyes and pulled Layla off of him, "Layla, go to sleep you went to be late last night" he went down on his knees pointing a finger at her and Layla crossed her arms,

"But i wanna stay with you and Pucky!" she pouted her lips and Puck laughed,

"How can you say no to her she's so cute" he pinched Laylas cheeks and she grinned, she was cute, she had Finn dubious look and Rachels huge eyes and shining smile.

Finn stood up, "If you don't go to sleep, mommy isn't gonna bring you back anything from her show,"

"Goodnight daddy" she smiled up and him pulling on an innocent face, Puck scoffed at how much she was like her mother.

"Ahh shut up and sleep" Puck said as Layla went to her room she furrowed her eyebrows and tightened her lips slamming her door, "Just as dramatic as her mom huh?" Puck asked sitting down on the couch

"Oh god, it's like a mini Rachel running around. My steak accidentally brushed up against he mashed potatoes and she threw a freaking tantrum" Finn rubbed his hands over his face,

Puck rose his eyebrow at him, "What did you want to talk about?" Puck took a candy that was sitting in a bowl on the table

"Remember last month when we all went out to dinner"

Puck smirked at the memory of him and Quinn doing it in his car, "Yeah.. good food there"

"Yeah it's awesome, but that's not important. Santana and I saw something in the resturaunt" he looked at the floor lacing his fingers together and looking at them

Puck furrowed his eyebrow "Was it a ghost?!" his eyes widened and he sat up straight

"No Puck, it wasn't a ghost" Finn exclaimed narrowing his eyes at him and Puck rose his eyebrows

"Okay then what was it"

Finn began playing with his hands, "Well at first i wasn't quite sure what i saw, but Santana was"

Puck nodded his head a little, "I still don't know what you saw"

"We saw you fingering Quinn, under the table" Finn finally made eye contact with Puck and Puck's eyes widened,

"Me and Quinn? Pshhh that's crazy" Puck said unconvincingly waving his hand in the air, "If i wanted to tap that i would've done it by now"

Finn rolled his eyes, "I know i'm not the smartest but you must think i'm an idiot, you can't hide shit from me. I'm your best friend, _talk_"

Puck sighed, "Don't tell anyone okay?" he said running his hand over his mohawk,

Finn's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "What, you were actually fingering her?!" Finn asked furrowing his eyebrows

"Yeah shh, not so loud" Puck hushed him lacing his fingers together, "It's complicated"

Finn scoffed, "Yeah, you too fucking around, really complicated" Finn said sarcastically, grabbing a candy and Puck rolled his eyes,

"Okay, i guess it's not that complicated... but it will be if you tell anyone, including your dearly beloved"

"Don't worry, I won't" Puck nodded and smiled at him, "But.. i can't say the same for Santana"

* * *

Puck barged in to Quinn's apartment, "Please tell me you saw my text"

Quinn put the magazine down, "You know you don't have to ask if you wanna bang, just let me know"

"Where's your phone?" he asked looking around her apartment and Quinn laughed standing up

"Um, why does it matter to you?" she walked up to him putting her hand on his shoulder, he looked through her bag and in her drawers,

He turned around and held on to her shoulders "Did you get my text? he asked looking at her intensly,

"No, i was at Santana's" she laughed a little holding on to his elbows, "Is something wrong?"

He ran his hand over his head, "Please tell me you didn't tell her about us" he held her face in his hands and she nodded slowly. Puck let go of her face,

"Puck what's the problem, i know Finn knows" she crossed her arms over her chest

"Yes but Finn won't tell anyone, Santana on the other hand has the biggest mouth in the world" He whined sitting down on the couch

Quinn didn't think of that, yeah, Santana was her main bitch, but she would obviously tell Brittany, Brittany would tell Kurt and Kurt would tell Rachel and once Rachel knew, everyone knew.

She bit down on her lip, "I doubt she'll tell anyone, and even if she does, who cares" she rubbed his back

"It'll be so awkward and they're gonna look at us differently," he sighed running his hands over his face,

Quinn only knew one way to dodge the bullet of Puck bitching at her, and that way was blowjobs, you could murder his family, but if you gave a good enough blowjob then he might let it slide.

She began kissing his neck, "Let me make it up to you" she moaned softly against his neck

"Quinn this is serious" he sighed holding on to her waist, but of course Quinn proceed to straddle his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck,

"I want to make it up to you Puck, please?" her nails scratched along his neck,

"How are you gonna do that?" he asked his hand running down to her pussy and she moved his hand,

"Nuh-uh, I want _you _to feel good" she kissed his neck, unbuttoning his shirt and peeling it off his shoulders, throwing it to the side, Quinn pushed Puck down on the couch moving her hair out of her face,

"What are you gonna do baby?" he asked gripping on to her hips

She smirked and kissed down his jaw, "Don't be impatient" she kissed down his chest unbuckling his belt, Quinn looked up and saw the sly grin he had on once he realized what she was gonna do. But he knew that she would tease the fuck out of him before doing so.

She kissed below his belly button, she knew that made him so crazy for some reason, his fingers knotted in her hair,

"Fuck Quinn, just do it" he moaned tugging on her hair and she smiled up at him

"What'd I say about being impatient" she said in a low voice which made Puck even harder, she cupped him through his boxers, "You want me to suck you off?" she slipped her hand in to his boxers, stroking him

He nodded his head barely able to make to make anything out

"Say it..." she stroked him faster

"Quinn, suck me off, now" There was a tone of anger in her voice and Quinn arched her eyebrow at him, then pulling his boxers down,

"Only cause you asked so nicely" she licks the head of his cock which she knew would make him angry that she was teasing him, but she liked him angry but she'd never let him know.

He knotted her fingers in her hair, "_Now_"

She smirked and looked up at him, she had the perfect big, green eyes for blowjobs, when she looked up at him it made him break a sweat, but if she would just fucking start already...

She licked over her lips and just began sucking his cock, her head bobbing up and down slowly, he threw his head back and pushed her head in harder, "Yeah.. c'mon Quinn"

She was very careful to not use teeth (the first time she gave one she did cause she thought it would feel good, but apparently it hurts.) her head began bobbing up faster

* * *

s and her tounge circiling around his cock and he looked down at her, "Holy shit Quinn" his hip arched up a little against her mouth, "I'm close"

She knew just what to do to make him come, she had him by the balls when she looked up at him. Literally. Her gaze travled up and she began massaging his balls lightly humming around his cock, "Fucking... god... fuck... Quinn!" he yelled her name as he came over the edge, Quinn hated swallowing, but for Puck she'd making an exception. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and straddled him,

"Was that good?" she asked rocking herself against his cock, to be honest she was wet as hell from all moaning, groaning and yelling he was doing, how could she not be.

Puck gripped on to her hips, "Mmm baby, it was so fucking good" she sat up still holding on to her hips and he began kissing her neck lightly, She moaned and knotted her fingers in his hair as he sucked on her neck, mustering up the biggest hickey possible. He began rubbing her clit, and she let out a loud moan,

"You wanna do something for me?" she asked and bit her lower lips, digging her nails in to his chest lightly, He threw her back on the couch and kissed her hard on the mouth, pulling away slowly,

"Not really" he shook his head and sat up, pulling on his boxers, Quinn's eyebrows furrowed,

"I just gave you a fucking blowjob and i don't get anything?" She sat up and Puck pulled his jeans on, buckling his belt.

"Think of it as payback" he smirked pressing her lips lightly to hers and then began buttoning his shirt,

"Asshole!" she hit his arm and he laughed

"Bitch" and with that he left, Quinn paced her apartment and finally found her phone, she had a text from Puck saying "Deny deny deny,"

she gets it now.

* * *

Ohhh Finn and Santana know and Puck got his revenge on Quinn. If you guys have any requests for the next few chapters just leave it in a review cause i'd really love to try out some of your wonderful ideas :) and please check out my other fic "Thanksgiving" it's just a bunch of one-shots about Puck and Quinn at thanksgiving and I'm very proud of it :3 dont forget to r&r thanks you 3


	9. bromantics with Puck and Quinn

Not very smutty but i like this chapter whoohoo Puck and Quinn being homies 5eva, please r&r, thank you lovies 3

* * *

"No let's do it again!"

"Accept it, I'm better than you" Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes

"No, it's impossible you're better than me at this, look at these guns" He pulled up his sleeve and flexed Quinn laughed and pulled his sleeve down,

"You're lucky you're pretty Puckerman cause you're weak, and you lost to a girl" her face scrunched up mockingly

"Just one more time please Quinn"

Quinn laughed, "Stop being a wuss, my arms are just strong from all those textbooks i carry at yale"

"And because you give a lot of handjobs"

Quinn shoved his shoulder and he chuckled, "Who gives handjobs anymore, i haven't done it since i was like 5" Puck's eyebrows arched at her

"What if I told you big daddy wants a handjob?" he asked wiggiling his eyebrows and he rolled her eyes

"Stop trying to make big daddy work, you sound like a fat old rapper" she took a slice of pizza from the box that was sitting on the table

"But big daddy is hot, like _big daddayy" _he said in a husky voice and Quinn scoffed throwing her pizza down

"Call me big mama then" she cleaned her fingers on his pants

"No, cause that's the movie with the fat black man-lady" he pointed his finger at her and she laughed shaking her head

"Still not calling you big daddy. ever" she layed down on the couch throwing her legs on to his lap

"Can i call you kitty when i fuck you"

She made a disgusted face and kicked him, "Ew, gross"

He laughed and ran his hands up her legs, "Wow, you're legs are really pricky"

"Shut up, jerk" she faked a pout and kicked him again, his hands went to her thigh and he began hitting it lightly

"Wow, your thigh jiggle so easy" he chuckled, "You should work out" he advised her and Quinn nodded her head pretending to contemplate the thought

"You should to, maybe then you'll beat me at arm wrestling"

"Or i could just be whore like you and give a bunch of handjobs" he suggested taking a slice of pizza and began eating it

Quinn looked at him for a couple of seconds and began laughing, "You are such a fag"

Puck threw his food back on the table, and layed down on top of her and rubbed her face in "A fag that's your go to fuck huh" he asked wrestling her a bit as she tried hitting his chest but he held on to her wrists and she squealed,

"Puck! okay, okay i give up" she said barely breathing from how hard she was laughing. She put her hands up in defense, "...fag swag" she hit his face lightly and he narrowed his eyes at her

"That tears it!" he began wrestling with her again (in more than one way)

* * *

They're playing pool at the bar near his house, and he's killing her, but she doesn't really care. She's been here with Puck a million times before and he does his classic pool move on almost every hot girl that steps in here but he's never showed it to her. She looked up at him holding on to the pool stick

"Go on Fabray, or don't it doesn't really matter cause you're gonna lose" He smirked at her but her face just remained neutral,

"Show me your moves"

"Well you just hit the Q ball without fucking up, he patted her on the shoulder and Quinn shook her head laughing a little,

"Not those. You're, you know. moves moves" she made a little motion and Puck nodded his head understanding what she was talking about

"Ohhh you mean my, get a girl to sleep with you cause Quinn doesn't want to moves?" he asked and Quinn nodded

"Yes those, show me, show me!" she said eagerly and Puck laughed,

"Okay Q, so usually I tell them that you're some girl I picked up but they're much prettier-"

"Nice"

"Thanks, and then they laugh and brush me off but you know that I'm burnin' hot so they agree to play pool with me" He walked around the pool table slowly, "I go easy on them at first, small talk, I learn about their family backgrounds, their likes, their dislikes," He reached back to where she was, "Then i tell them that they suck at pool, we have a little laugh and then I ask them if they want help, some of them will refuse, but no, i insist" he rested his hand on her hip, "I give them a soft touch, maybe my hand will accidentally brush against something but that depends on my confidence level" He put his arms around Quinn helping her adjust the pool stick,

To be honest Quinn's breathing went uneasy, like this was a different Puck, well not different, she just hadn't seen him in a while. Maybe she should start making him work for sex, but that was too 'relationshippy'

"And I help them get the ball in" he moved the hair from her neck and whispered against her jaw, helping her do exactly that, and she smiled, "You're good at this game huh?" he breathed against her neck teasingly, Quinn stayed where she was a little, waiting for Puck to do something, kiss her, touch her more, anything, She turned around to face him her face lighting up,

"Nice dude!" she high-fived him and he laughed,

"You bet, I see i got you all hot and bothered." He winked at her ringing up the balls in the triangle and Quinn shook her head

"N-no that wasn't it"

Puck nodded his head, "Oh I bet" he smirked handing her the pool stick getting close to her face, "You're up Princess"

* * *

If there was one thing Quinn learned about Puck it was that he loved old, dumb TV shows, the 3 stooges, tom and jerry, little rascals, all that junk, and when Quinn got a bootleg copy of the 3 stooges, she knew she couldn't keep it from him,

_but she should've._

She's trying to get comfortable but it's just impossible, Puck is dying of laughter and Quinn is laying her head down on his shoulder with her arms crossed and she has a serious face,

"This is quality, I'm telling you" he grinned eating more popcorn and laughing, Quinn rolled her eyes, getting fed up a little. How could you blame her all she did was work.

"This isn't even funny! It's stupid!" she yelled obviously mad Puck laughed,

"Well some one woke up on the wrong side off of my cock this morning," He smirked at her putting popcorn in her mouth, Quinn sighed, getting up and taking the bowl of popcorn,

"I'm gonna go watch sappy romance movies in my room and cry about my life" she walked towards her room and Puck checked out her ass when she walked away, He felt bad, he was ignoring Quinn when he was watching the movie, but it was the 3 stooges, she had to understand, but of course Puck was just such a great guy that he paused the movie and went to Quinn's room. _Damn his great heart_

Quinn was laying down on her bed, a hand in her pants, she really was "such a guy"

"Why are you here" she asked hugging her pillow with one hand and Puck chuckled,

"Why is your hand in your pants"

Quinn pulled her hand out of her pants and looked up at him, "... It's warm in there" she said lowly Puck laughed shaking his head,

"Scoot over" he nudged her a little and layed down next to her, she layed her head on his chest and they both sighed slowly, "Is this the one with Gosling" He asked grabbing the DVD case and reading the back of it

"Of course" she smirked and took the case away from him, "Remember when i was pregnant and I would only call you Noah cause that's his name in the movie" she asked looking up at him and he shook his head, his eyes widening a little

"Yeah, I also remember watching this movie a million times because we 'lacked their romance'" he mocked her

"We did!" she replied quicky

"It's a movie Q!" he laughed a little and she took a peice of popcorn and threw it at him

"Shut your face" she smiled taking popcorn from the bowl and stuffing her mouth, he stifled a laugh

"You are such a guy" he laughed knotting his fingers in her hair and hugging her a little, He really did love her.

In a totally non-romantic way, sorta.

* * *

I got two requests and i'm very excited to start working on them, send more, be it smut, fluff or being bros, i'd love to see your ideas!


	10. our own pool party

Thanks for the reviews, don't forget to r&r yeah yeah yeah. not but seriously thank you lovelies 3.

* * *

"Wake up!" Quinn threw a pillow at Puck and pulled off her shorts looking through the closet for something to wear, Puck opened his eyes slowly and turned to the clock,

"It's 10, wake me up in half and hour" he whispered turning the other way and closing his eyes again, Quinn rolled her eyes and jumped on him,

"Wake up, we have to go to Finn's!" she straddled his lap and began hitting his face

"But I'm so tired" he moaned smacking her hands away and then covering his face with the pillow

Quinn hit his chest and stood up, "Come on, help me pick out a dress" Puck let out a sigh and got out of the bed,

"You know you could've woken me up to a blow-job or riding me" he said pulling his shirt over his head

Quinn shook her head, "That would be the ideal thing, but i thought I'd surprise you" she turned to him and grinned,

"Next time, don't" he mocked her grin and she laughed,

"You went to sleep before me, why are you so grumpy"

Puck scoffed, "_Puck, hold me I'm cold, Puck, let got of me, wait no hold me,_" he mocked and she sucked on her teeth turning back around and pulling a dress out, "You talk in your sleep and you kick, i slept like 3 hours" he sighed rubbing his eyes and Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck

"Oh, i'm sorry, can big mama make it up to you" she asked kissing his neck lightly and he laughed pushing her a little,

"You're so weird"

Quinn shrugged, "Well you're not quite in the norm are you, big daddy?" she smirked teasingly,

He rose an eyebrow at her, "See, that's hot. If you say that when I'm raw-dogging you, you might actually come second for a change" Quinn rolled her eyes and hit his chest

"Asshole"

He grabbed her face and gave her a big, wet slobbery kiss on the cheek, "Love you"

She wiped her cheek and made a disgusted face at him, "Can't believe i pro-created with you"

"Neither could your dad, zing!"

"You're a jerk" she shoved his shoulder and he fell on to the bed, then taking a 20 minute nap.

* * *

They got to Finn's and everyone was in the pool, figures that Quinn wasn't clever enough to bring a bathing suit.

"Guys come in the water!" Rachel yelled motioning her and Puck to come over

"Told you to bring a bathing suit" Puck whispered to her and rolled her eyes

"Do you want an award?"

Finn scrunched up his face, a little grossed out imagining what they were whispering about

Rachel got out of the pool and hugged both of them, Quinn jumped a little from the feel of Rachel's cold wet skin on them,

"Guys come in, the waters great!" Rachel grinned and then ran back in to the pool, Puck dived right in right away, he loved swimming, so did Quinn, but she'd prefer to tan.

"I would but I didn't bring a bathing suit" Quinn said crossing her arms over her chest and walking towards the edge of the pool, Rachel quickly suggested for Quinn to go up to her room and grab a bathing suit, Quinn obliged,

"You want me to come with you" Puck asked lifting himself out the water and Quinn shook her head.

"It's fine" She and Finn said simultaneously, Puck's eyes widened and he turned to Finn and mouth a 'Chill it' Finn nodded and Quinn rolled her eyes, trotting upstairs.

* * *

"I hate wearing Rachel's bathing suits" Quinn sighed fixing the straps, "So small"

Puck laughed a little and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You look fine" he smirked and kissed her neck, Quinn pushed his head away, Finn and Rachel were to be back any second cause they were picking up Santana, and if they saw them, Puck and Quinn would be dead.

"Not here" she hit his chest and he put an arm up on each side of her

"Come on babe, It's fun. Risky" He leaned in to kiss her and she pushed him off

"Puck let me go, i swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" He asked leaning his face in closer to hers

Her gaze went down to his lips but then she quickly snapped out of it, "I won't have sex with you anymore" she smiled proudly, crossing her arms over her chest and holding her chin high

"Is that right?" he asked raising his eyebrows and she nodded, "Please Q, I can last longer without you," he grinned and kissed her jaw, It was true, sure he was a sex shark, but Quinn needed it. Puck just liked doing it.

She sighed as his lips trailed down her jaw to her neck and he took her legs and wrapped them around his waist, smirking at her, "What do you want me to do Quinn?" he asked pressing his forehead against her chin and then attacking her neck sucking and nibbling on her wet skin,

"Anything" she moaned out closing her eyes as he worked on her neck, she didn't seem to care that he would obviously leave marks, and that they were in a friends pool, who were to be back soon.

He smiled up at her slipping his hand inside the bikini bottom, "So wet"

"We're in a pool"

"I know but i like saying it"

She rolled her eyes and arched her hips to his, "Come on Puck, do something"

He smirked at her, he knew how much she hates teasing. She likes havingsex first and then play around afterwards but teasing was one of Puck's favorite things to do, Puck thinks Quinn hates it cause if you have her wimpering and shit she feels like she's weak. _Whatever_. Teasing Quinn was a death sentance but it's ironic cause she's the biggest fucking tease ever. But if she teases him it's hot, if he does it she gets mad and "finishes herself." Apparently Quinn plays with herself, _a lot, _Puck didn't know if it was insulting, since he was always there or if it was hot, _yeah it's hot._

He began rubbing her clit, fast. Quinn closed her eyes, "God" she moaned throwing her head in to the crook of his neck, kissing it lightly, He smirked thrusting his finger in to her. Puck didn't even think about it, he just did it natural instinct.

"Shit" Her back arched against the wall of the pool and she gripped on to his shoulders, "A-another" she croaked out riding his fingers a little,

He bit his lip and thursted his fingers faster in to her, "You're so tight," He nuzzled his face in to her neck "I wish I could fuck you right now"

Her fingers raked down his back, "Me too" She moaned loudly as he sucked on her neck thrusting his fingers in to her faster,

Puck lifted her up out of the pool, her feet still in the water, He couldn't help it. He wanted to be in her so bad, "You want my cock baby?" he asked kissing her neck and Quinn nodded her head and bit down hard on her lip, Normally Puck would tell her to say it. Scream it. But they didn't have time for that,

"Go Puck" she pulled the bottom of her bikini down, "Now" she told him, her voice shaking a little, He smirked and pulled down his pants

"Eager huh?" He asked alligning his cock with her wet opening, he didn't even care enough to use protection, he just needed to be in her pulling out worked most of the time for him. And he's smarter about it now, he's been training. He thrusted in to her, licking over his lips, making a rhythm and Quinn let out a super loud moan, the neighbors probably heard, Puck didn't care. It wasn't his house, "Q, you feel so fucking good" he groaned reaching between their wet bodies and began rubbing her clit. To be honest his hands were shaking a little, It's been a while since he's done it with anyone without a condom and since Quinn was so fucking wet and tight and they were doing it by their best friends pool made it all the more hot.

"You too" she sighed speading her legs open a little more, She quivered when Puck went faster and began fucking _pounding_ in to her, she let out a small yell of his name, her nails trailed up his back and dug in to his shoulder blades.

He bit gently and sucked on her neck, "Fucking screaming my name. That's fucking hot babe" he kissed soothed her now hickey-covered neck with soft, wet kisses, "Come on Q, cum for daddy"

Quinn's eyes closed when he called himself daddy but it felt to good for her to say anything anymore but his name.

He bit hard on his lip almost breaking skin, "Fucking cum all over my cock Q" he moaned and kissed her hard on the mouth his teeth sinking in to her lip and she moaned as he pulled on it.

"S-shit" she moaned rolling her hips up against his, she felt the tightening in her lower abdoman, "Puck.." She moaned out her nails going from his shoulders in to his chest, Her eyes squeezed shut as she hugged his neck and she came around his cock, practically soaking his cock.

Puck closed his eyes and let out a low moan as her walls clenched so fucking tight around him. He felt like he was going to explode

"Q-quinn" He moaned swallowing back the lump in his throat. He pulled out as soon as he felt himself start to cum and he came on her inner thigh and he let out a moan, "Fucking shit Q" He pressed his forehead against her chin and kissed her chest

She let out a sigh and rubbed his back a little.

"We're back!" Rachel yelled and almost in an instant, Puck pulled back on his pants and hopped in to the pool, Quinn rinsed her leg off in to the pool (which she felt bad about) and grabbed a towel wrapping it around her neck trying to hid Puck's marks, She sat down on the beach chair and began reading a magazine, Santana ran in probably expecting to catch the two in the act but Puck was splashing Quinn who continued reading the magazine, Rachel came through, "Anything happened when we were gone?"

Puck and Quinn looked at eachother shrugging and shaking their heads,

"Not really"

* * *

This chapter was requested by chloe2007, if you have any requests just leave it in a review or message thank you, keep your eye open for a very special guest coming who will make sex pretty difficult ;). I kinda totally gave it away but oh well.


	11. sort of break up

Quinn apparently had a date tonight, Puck's house was under renovations, Finn was at Boston with Rachel. So he had only one choice. _Satan_. oops, Santana. He wished he could go to Quinn's and just watch a movie and sleep, but no, she had a date with Dean.

Dean was one of Puck's buddies from the gym, he was just like Puck except smarter, better looking and older. And he and Quinn hit it off immediatly. Which made Puck wanna punch himself in the face, Sure he wanted Quinn to be happy or whatever but if she and Dean started going out like, girlfriend-boyfriend, he wouldn't have a friend to casually fuck. No he was not jealous,

Maybe just a little.

Puck knocked on Santana's door. He knew he'd regret it the second she opened her mouth and said something obnoxious.

"Oh Pucker-man" She smirked ennunciating the last sylabel of his name, "Came for a visit" She asked welcoming him in.

He smiled at her, "Of course. Can't stay away from you" He smiled putting his bag on the floor, she eyes his bag but doesnt say anything.

She walks in to the living room with him and he sits on the couch

Santana opened the mini fridge next to her TV "Thought you'd be pile-driving Fabray right now"

He checked out her ass while she pulled two beer from the fridge. She he couldn't do anything about it. But Santana was smokin'. And he was a guy.

"Contrary to belief I'm not always fucking her"

She sat next to him and handed him the beer, "Oh really?"

"Of course. Sometimes she's sucking my dick" He said popping open the can of beer. She shook her head and opened hers

"You're nasty" She laughed drinking her beer and then put it down on the table, "Where's Quinn?"

"On a date" He replied in a mono-tone voice also putting his beer down. Santana looked at him weird,

"With who?"

"Some jerk Dean" Usually people drank when they were mad or upset or whatever, but Puck did the opposite when he was upset he didn't wanna do anything. He just wanted to sleep, no food, no drinks, no music, no girls. Nothing.

Santana had a sly smirk on her face and Puck looked at her,

"Don't give me that face I'm not jealous" he said stubbornly taking tthe beer in his hand and looking down at it, Santana rose an eyebrow at him.

"Have we a crush Puckerman?"

"NO" he paused for a couple of seconds and Santana kept her eyebrow raised, "I just wanna be the only person she has sex with"

"So you wanna be her boyfriend?"

"NO" he paused again, "I want to have sex with other girls. I don't want her to have sex with other guys"

Santana laughed, "Double standerd?"

He shruggs, "Ah, I don't know, I just wanna be the only one that gets Quinn off okay?" he stated unconvincingly,

Santana shook her head, "Get your shit together Puck"

"I'm trying" He said taking the beer and he just held it. Santana looked at him weird and then turned on the TV.

* * *

He calls her on the phone cause he's a pansy who needs to hear Quinn's voice after 5 days all they did was text and Puck was a really bad texter,

"Hello?" She asked sounding like she just woke up,

"Did i wake you up?" He ran his finger up and down his stomach. He was suprised it was like 2 Quinn was usually up and out at that time,

She looks next to her and sighs, "Yeah, it's fine, I have to leave anyway" She put her phone on speaker, took her shirt then pulled it over her head,

"Where are you going?" He asked standing up and looking in Santana's room to see if she was there.

She wasn't, she probably had work, or was with Brittany.

She took the phone off of speaker, holding it between her shoulder and ear, she pulled her pants up and zipped them up, "Home" She smirked and buttoned her pants,

"Damn Fabray, first night. Whore" He laughed to hide his jealousy

"What can I say he was cute, and I think I earned a second date" She leaned back on the bed, Dean was asleep next to her, his back turned. Hopefully he's a heavy sleeper.

"Quinn that wasn't a date. It was an informed hook up"

Quinn scoffed, "Well for me it was a date"

"Since when did you hook-up with random guys?" He asked slightly irritated at her ignorance

"Since we started hook-up regularly"

Puck was super annoyed. The Quinn he knew would never hook-up with a guy on the first date. Something about self respect or whatever, but if she just sleeps around it's not attractive to him.

At all, knowing that she moaned some random guys name. Let some random guy put his dick in her vagina, and the thing is he knew the guy. He saw him 2 times a week, Now he couldn't stop picturing her on top of him. And he wanted to throw up, he knew he shouldn't be feeling like this. But he did.

"Well if your gonna hook up with other guys, I guess I don't wanna do this with you anymore" he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice

Quinn narrowed her eyes, she couldn't get mad about it she couldn't ask him if he was like breaking up with her, cause they weren't a couple, "Whatever, good luck finding another girl who's gonna fuck you"

"Thanks, and good luck contracting STDS" he yelled slightly in to the phone and hung up, throwing his phone on the couch. He shouldn't be so upset. He couldn't be so upset.

But he was, he ran his hand over his face and laid back down on the couch trying his best not to think about her. He didn't want to see her face anymore, somewhere in him he felt like her changing was his fault.

He already misses her.

these two fight way too much.

* * *

Vote if you want the next chapter to be a make-up like friends or if you want like another anger sex chapter?


	12. let's make up

this chapter is pretty long, idk if thats a good or a bad thing.

I love you all mwah

* * *

Whenever Puck and Quinn fight, they avoid the shit out of each other, probably because Quinn always yells at him and it freaks him out but whatever. But now he wasn't gonna wait for the universe to point his way to Quinn. He was gonna do it himself, so he takes out his phone and texts her,

_Hey_

_Hi_

_Are you busy with a guy or something?_

_Yes Puck, I'm riding a dick and you are rudely inturupting_

_It's really hard to tell if you're being sarcastic or not_

_I'm watching Tom&Jerry_

_Can i come over?_

_Well I'm gonna have an orgy with 43 guys but i guess 44 doesn't hurt_

_I'll see you in 10 minutes_

_Bye,_

He shuts off his phone and freaking runs to Quinn's house. Yeah he's a pansy, whatever. He misses his best friend. He hasn't seen her in two weeks.

He doesn't know to knock or ring the bell, _what idiot has a dilema about this? _So he starts banging on the door cause he knows how much she hates it.

When she opens the door he sees that her eyes are closed and her jaw is clenched, He can't help but hug her. He loves when she gets pissed, until she starts yelling. He squeezed her tight, in his arms and he smiles bigger when she hugs him back.

"Hi to you too" She laughes and then lets go of him, and it takes him a couple of seconds to pull back,

Everything about her. How she looks and _she smells so damn good_. Maybe it's the fact that he hasn't seen her in two weeks but she looks so pretty. He wants to tell her but he didn't want to make it even more awkward,

She welcomes him in, we walks with her to the couch and sits down with her,

"Any reason you came over?" she asked resting her head on her hand

She shruggs, "Nah, just wanted to make sure you used protection" He was such an ass.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "If you're gonna be an ass you can leave. I'm not in the mood anyway" she took the remote and leaned back in to the couch

"Oh come on Q, you know I'm no good at apoligizing" He put his arm around her and she nudges him off

"You said good luck contracting STDS and I'm supposed to forgive you?" She asked shaking her head a little and he nodded, "Your an idiot Puck" she said changing the channels

"Well you said good luck finding girls that will have sex with me and that hurts my self esteem"

"Oh shut up" she snarled at him tossing the remote on the table

"That's no fair. How come i have to apoligize and you don't"

"You come over to my house, and you expect me to apoligize?" She rose her eyesbrows at him, he didn't know if Quinn getting mad was hot or scary. Both is good

"Maybe. But if you're gonna be a bitch then i won't apoligize"

"Fine!" She yelled getting up and going to her room.

He really was an idiot, but she was a bitch. That's why they always fought because they never agreed with each other. But Quinn was much more stubborn than Puck was. So about 5 minutes later he gave up and banged on Quinn's door, "Q open the door!" and she did, of course she just had to be in her black, lace bra and underwear,

"Need something?" She asked leaning against the door frame. He's seen Quinn naked, but now that she was mad this was much hotter, He tried not to look at her boobs but it was hard, they were right there. And she did that on purpose too so technically it's her fault.

He swallowed and then looked her in the eyes, Her lips were pursed and eyebrows raised, "I was gonna apoligize but now I'm not sure" He crosses his arms over his chest and she shrugs

"The doors that way" She said closing the door and then Puck pushed his hand against it,

"How about i show you how sorry I am" He narrowed his eyes at her

Quinn sighed, "I thought you didn't want me anymore"

"You believed that?" He asked walking closer to her, and she slowly backed up,

"You sounded pretty serious" She said walking backwards,

His hand went to her face, "How can i be?" his fingers trailed along her throat, down to her collar bone, over her breasts, draping down her stomach and finally resting on her hip, "You're so sexy" He licked over his lips. Puck walked in closer, she was still backing up and then she fell back on to her bed, Puck layed down on top of her, "Got you" He smirked down at her moved her hair out of her face,

She rose her eyebrow at him, "Are you serious right now?" Quinn asks as Puck began kissing her jaw and she pushes him away. He rolls his eyes and kisses her again, this time on her neck. Puck's hand roams up and he runs his finger down her brastrap and is about to grip on to her breast,

She takes his hand and moves it away, "No" she whispered and pushed him away from her neck, "You think i'll let you fuck me now?" She asked pushing him off of her (hard) and standing up and walking back and forth a little,

He stands up and walks slowly to her, touching her arm softly his hands are cold and she feels goosebumps form on her skin. Puck moves the hair from the back of her neck and breathes on it his lips ghosting over her shoulder and up her neck, to her ear, "I know you will baby" He whispered in her ear kissing her earlobe and nibbling on it.

She closes her eyes trying not to moans as her sucks gently on her neck, he's behind her so he can't see her face. But if he could, instant hard-on, "What makes you say that hmm?" She asks and his hand touches the back of hers softly,

"Lucky guess" His teeth grazed along her neck and she bites hard on her bottom lips and exhales sharply through her nose, "I know you want it" His nails scratch lightly around her waist, to her stomach, going down her abdoman slowly his fingers creeping in to her panties,

Quinn couldn't help but let out a soft moan when his cold fingers began rubbing her slowly, "Puck just fucking do it... fucking bend me over" She sighed out throwing her head back against his shoulder, he smirked and kissing her temple lightly.

"Taking my time sweetheart"

Quinn loved when Puck called her sweetheart, for her it was a major turn on, but she hated the teasing, these 40 seconds have felt like forever.

"Please?" She begged backing up in to him. She sounded so weak and defensless, sure bitchy Quinn was sexy, but seeing Quinn squirm like this was pretty sexy too, She bit her lower lip and gripped on to his jeans,

Puck pulls his hand from her pussy and turns her head a little and kisses her hard on the mouth, thrusting his tongue in to her mouth and then pulling away with a glare on his face, that was his usual face when he wanted to 'Angry Fuck' Quinn, He holding her face in his hands and she turns around kissing him hard on his lips, and he pulls her hair back in order to pull her away, "You fucking want me Quinn?" He asks knotting his fingers in her hair a little tighter,

"Yes Puck!" She whines unbuttoning his shirt, he kisses down her neck and then drapes his lips back over it and up to her chin, then kissing her jaw leaving little marks, She peels down his shirt, "How do you want me Puck?" she asks unbuckling his pants, once you got Quinn started, _forget about it._

Puck undoes Quinn's bra, and she throws it on to the bed and wraps her arms tight around his neck crashing her lips against his, he runs his tongue along her bottom lip and then bites in to it, pulling hard, she lets out a moan and then attatches their lips again. He pulls down his jeans throwing them behind him, she moans his name after his lips go to her neck and sucks on it, running his tongue over his former marks. She pulls down her painties waiting for Puck to do something.

He kisses her one more time "Bend over" He growls against her mouth, She wants to kiss him one more time but he holds on to her neck choking her lightly like, "I said _bend over_" He commanded her, she nodded her head slowly and does exactly what he tells her to.

He pulls down his boxers and runs his cock over her pussy teasingly, "Puck just do it" She groans backing up in to him, his nails dig in to her hip,

"Where are the rubbers babe" He asks teasing her some more,

"In the drawer" She barely whispers. She just wants him to fucking do it already. All of the teasing made her all nervous and sweaty she just needed him in her. But she wouldn't say it, didn't want to feed his ego even more,

He slips the condom on and thrusts in to her slowly and he lets out a low groan. She lets out a moan as he pushes himself in to her, "Come on baby" She moans moving her hair from her neck waiting for him to start,

"So fucking eager Q" He moans carressing her spine gently he pounds in to her 1,2,3 times and stops, he repeats and has a devious smirk when Quinn moans loudly, he fucking loves teasing her,

"Please Puck" She moans out rocking her hips back against his,

He begins pounding hard in to her and she screams with pleasure at each thursts he bites down on his lip to prevent any moans from escaping his mouth _she's just so fucking tight, _"Fuck," He groans throwing his head back, "You like that sweetheart?" He still pounding in to her, now he picks up the face,

"Oh shit! Right there Puck... oh my" She can barely finish from all the screaming she's doing. Her voice was gonna be so sore tomorrow,

He grips harder on to her hips and thrusts in harder, and harder, her volume going higher, and higher, and she's screaming then whimpering, He loves making her feel good, and he was talking dirty to her. Which was a bonus.

"Rub me Puck" she moans taking a hand that was on her hip and bringing it to her pussy making him rub her, he smirks and then sinks his teeth gently in to her shoulder, keeping up his thrusts and rubbing her, "just like that Puck" she moaned out throwing her head back against his shoulder and letting out a yell of his name, his real name. Which suprisingly he finds hot,

"Holy shit Quinn you're so tight" He groans licking over his lips and then kissing the back of her neck still rubbing her,

She just hums and balances herself up on one arms taking the other one and knotting it in his hair. She tells him to kiss her. But he refuses and pulls away from her neck, "Puck i'm almost there" She groans matching up to his thrusts, backing up in to him.

"Mmm, come for me sweetheart" he groans in a low voice which is so sexy to Quinn, she moans and her jaw drops as she feels the farmilliar tightening. She really wants to hold back, she wants to wait for him.

But he insists, "Let go Quinn" he moans out throwing his head back and whispering out a few cuss words.

She lets out a long sigh and her walls clench around his cock. He's still thrusting hard in to her and she let's out a few moans, she's exhausted from all that screaming.

"Jesus fucking christ" He says before he moans her name and let's go, coming in to the condom, They're both breathing heavily and Puck pulls out of her and she turns around laying on her back.

They're both exhausted. He gets up and goes to the bed and calls her over, she just moans and doesn't get up,

"Puck.. carry me?" She sighs putting her arms up, He sighs cause he's not gonna say no to her, he gets up from his comfortable position (that he'll probably never be in again) and then he picks her up, she rests her head in to his neck, closing her eyes and then he drops her down on the edge of the bed. He goes under the blankets and snuggles in,

She scoffs at him he raises his eyebrow at her, "I did all the work" He smiled as she crawled up and layed under the covers next to him, she rests her head in to his neck again and laces their fingers together, "Am i forgiven"

Quinn laughs, "Obviously"

He grins and hugs her tight, kissing the top of her head and then resting his on hers.

He was just happy to be with her again. More than happy.

* * *

Next chapter won't have an smut *tears* but I will try to make it as mediocre as possible

don't forget to r&r :)


	13. time for a wedding

Quinn and Puck let out loud moans and yells then both of them breathing heavy, Quinn lifted herself off of him and laid down next to him. She rested her hand on his chest and her head on her hand Puck let out a sigh, "That was... so fucking good" He said looking under the covers admiring his cock,

Quinn closed her eyes and nodding, "Mhmm"

Puck smiled at her and hugged her around her shoulder also closing his eyes, But right before they were both about fall asleep Quinn just had to open her mouth,

"You wanna do me a favor?" She asked her eyes opening wide, Puck moaned,

"Baby I'm really not up for a round two, let's sleep" Puck replied closing his eyes again,

Quinn laughed a little and shook her head, "That's not it" She exclaimed sitting up, wrapping the blanket around her body, "My sister's getting married-"

"Again"

"Yes, and I don't have a date, so..."

Puck just couldn't refuse, being Quinn's pretend boyfriend, sure it was like something they would do in High school but if Puck got the chance to be something close to Quinn's boyfriend, He'd snatch up that oppurtunity, but he couldn't seem too eager

Puck chuckled, "Are you asking me on a date Fabray?" he ask smirking up at her,

"Come on Puck please! You know my sister will bitch at me for not bringing a date, it'll be the same as we always are, just i'm gonna tell everyone you're my boyfriend and we're mandly in love"

That was already half true, "Fine" Puck agreed shrugging a little Quinn had a huge grin on her face and hugged him then kissed him,

"I'm gonna be the best fake girlfriend ever"

"Do fake girlfriends give blowjobs in the church bathroom?" He asked raising his eyebrow at her,

Quinn hit him with a pillow, "That's not even funny" she, ironic enough laughs. Puck laughs with her and then pulled her back to rest on his rest,

"I'll give you some time to think about it" He began stroking her hair with his thumb, and then soon both of them falling asleep.

* * *

"Quinn hurry up I don't have all day!" Puck yelled from her living room, He had been waiting for her for like 10 minutes. Sure 10 minutes wasn't a long time, but Quinn's been getting ready since she woke up.

She comes out of the room, "You can't rush perfection" She winks at him and grabs her bag

He wants to tell her how beautiful she looks, but of course he doesn't, "Don't get a big head blondie, i've seen much better" She walks up to him and fixes the collar on his tux,

She laughs, "You look like one of the blues brothers, except on crack" she smiles up at him and fixes his tie,

The way they're just staring at each other while she fixes his tie. Quinn trying to hold back a smile and Puck is trying to breathe easier. _He's such a pussy_,

He let's out a sigh to balance out his breathing, "No time for flattery let's go" He moves away from Quinn.

She's a little disappointed at how fast he is to get her off of him, and he didn't even compliment her. She thought she looked good, she guessed the feeling wasn't mutual. She really shouldn't care.

But she did

* * *

They get to the wedding hand-in-hand, even though if they were really going out they probably wouldn't even be holding hands. Maybe they just needed and excuse to hold hands.

It was all Quinn's family, they all looked alike. Mostly blonde and pretty and perfect. But Quinn stood out the most. To Puck at least,

"Quinny!" her mother called out at her, "So good to see you... with Puck"

"Sup Judy"

Quinn elbowed him and he laughed and stook out his hand and (formally) presented himself to Judy, _so whipped._

Puck had to say Hi to all of Quinn's family. All of them looking at him weird, they all knew of him, the boy who knocked up their perfect Quinn, the bad boy with a mohawk. But Puck wasn't a bad guy, Quinn's family was just disgustingly judgmental. He didn't know whether to prove them wrong or to just feed them their thoughts.

But for Quinn, he had to prove them wrong.

* * *

Quinn's cousin Sarah ended up loving Puck.

Sarah was basically her rival growing up, she was everything Quinn was, minus the teen pregnancy.

He was obviously flirting with her. Quinn didn't hate that he was flirting with some girl (maybe she did) but she hated that it was her. _Was she prettier, funnier, nicer?_

She had that southern bell thing to her, and Quinn was from Ohio,

Quinn couldn't bear one more second of Sarah and Puck _macking. _So she walked up to them, a drink in her hand, "Hey guys-"

"My my, Quinn, can't believe you snatched this fella up, and he's staying with you" Sarah laughed and Quinn hugged his waist and Puck put his arm around her neck and hugged her,

Quinn was about to say something back but Puck did instead, "Funny, I couldn't believe Quinn chose me out of all the guys lining up for her" He smiled down at Quinn who looked up at him with her wide innocent eyes, _he's defiantly getting laid_

"Well, Quinny heres got about 5 good years left in her until she get all nasty" Sarah laughs taking a sip of her drink,

"It's alright." He squeezes Quinn's ass and her back arches a little, "I like nasty"

Sarah just rose her eyebrow at the two love birds and then walked away shaking her head.

Quinn kissed his cheek, "You're the best fake boyfriend ever"

"Yeah I am.. i deserve a reward huh?" he rose his eyebrows

She smirked and kisses him again but this time on the mouth, which catches him by a surprise, but he doesn't mind.

She pulls away and smirks at him, "Later" He leans down and kisses her again.

He loves being her fake boyfriend.

* * *

The two of them sat down,

"Your mom is still a total milf" He says putting his arm around her and looking at the program in his hand. _A program for weddings? Catholic people._

Quinn's face scrunched up, "Thank's a lot"

He smiles at her, "You're still numero uno" he squeezed her shoulder,

"Please. stop"

"That's not what you said last night"

"We're really doing that huh?"

He was about to say something but then the music started playing, Puck started to hum along, he's never really been to a wedding like this before, traditional jewish weddings were much much different.

She laughs at him while he hums along to the wedding march, He's an idiot and she loves him, "Stop singing dumbass" She whispers and then leans her head on his shoulder.

"Fine. Only cause I'm whipped" He whispers against her hair and she smiles. Then breathes in through his nose. He didn't know if smelling her was creepy or romantic. He was hoping for the latter.

She smiles big at her sister as she walks down the aisle and gives Quinn and Puck a small thumbs up. She was so happy for her sister, and her sister felt the same way for her and Puck. She felt bad for lying to her only sister about it, but it wasn't really lying.

They started saying their vows and Puck almost fell asleep

"Puck" Quinn whispered looking up at him.

He rubbed his eyes, "What?" He whispered back in his sleepy voice,

"I'm cold"

"Not my fault"

She rolls her eyes and nuzzles in to him. He took his jacket off and put it over Quinn, hugging her to keep her warm, she's so cute and small and sleepy. He can see her almost falling asleep on his chest, she runs her fingers lightly over his chest and he can't help but smile.

Sure they've cuddled before. They cuddle all the time, but the thing was they were being like a normal couple in front of people. Not having to worry what they say or think. He missed being like this with her, so did she.

He put his arm around her shoulder and laced their fingers together and listened to the two exchange vows and Quinn wonders if she will ever say them one day.

* * *

They both just sitting with Quinn's family listening to her uncle go on about spreading his business and Puck is almost falling asleep (again)

Quinn smiles at him as he's dozing off. This whole night she's just smiling at him. He opens one eye at her, "Why are you staring at me"

She smiles even bigger, "Cause you're so pretty"

Puck can't take one more second of Quinn's uncle Phil go on about himself. Puck wants to shoot himself in the face, "Dance with me Quinn" He grabbed her hand holding it under the table, he didn't have to hide it. But it was a force of habit.

Her smile (if possible) gets even bigger, "Let's go Puckerman"

Puck smirks and then holds up Quinns hand in the air, leading her to the dance floor. He knows what song his playing surprisingly, "The way you look tonight" which Quinn would always listen to when she was preggo. It's was cliche and corny, but he never stopped singing it. He swayed with Quinn back and forth her arms around his neck and his wrapped around her waist

"Just thinking of you... and the way you look tonight" he sang along with the song making Quinn laugh a little,

"You're so gay" she strokes the back of his neck,

He laughs, "Yeah this is totally a gay song" He smiles touching her cheek softly, coincidentally to the line a_nd your cheeks so soft, _She smiled in to his hand, looking down and smiling, "You really do look... beautiful tonight Quinn" he didn't know how to make out the right words so he just told the truth. His hand wrapped back around her waist, and she rested her head in to his neck,

"I'm gonna miss you Puck... when I go back to Yale" she exclaims looking up at him.

He didn't even wanna think about stupid Yale. He didn't want to think about Quinn leaving Lima. Maybe finding some super smart, super handsome Yale guy, and forgetting all about him and her. whatever they were.

"I'll miss you too"

He wants to tell her he loves her. Hell he's in love with her, but he can't tell her, not here, not now. They're supposed to do it at the airport before she goes to Yale and then she'll hug him and say she loves him too, everyone will be there, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Kurt.. all of them. Santana is gonna tell them to "fucking kiss already" and they will. And then Quinn will stay, Beth will come and they'll be happy. Just like in the movies. But this wasn't some stupid romantic comedy, It was real fucking life.

Which sucked,

They swayed back and forth to the music and she hugged his neck tighter, "You're my best friend" she whispered against his neck closing her eyes,

Puck knew he couldn't say he loved her and freak her out, make her leave her sisters wedding, them both be confused and they won't talk until she leaves for Yale and then have a shit-load of stuff to deal with when she comes back.

He doesn't want to burden her.

"Yeah.. you too" He kissed her temple, they danced for the rest of the song and a couple after that.

It was a good (fake) date.

* * *

Argh this chapter isn't what i wanted it to be, but i hope you guys liked it. don't forget to rate and review, and send requests! I'd love to hear your guys ideas


	14. compare and contrast

Sorry i haven't been updating in a while guys i love you mwah

* * *

"Puck, move your hand" Quinn whispered and touch his and that was resting on her breast

His face nuzzled in to her neck, "But your boobs are so nice" He squeezed her breasts a little and she moved it,

"Boy you know how to ruin the moment" She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a bit of a fake attitude,

"Whatever Santana has nicer boobs than you"

"Well she's lesbian so you ain't seeing them" She turned around to face him

Puck didn't say anything, cause if he said what he was thinking Quinn would hit him. He's been wondering what Quinn and Santana even did when they hooked-up, and the time he asked Quinn got pissed. He could only imagine how Santana would react.  
But hey, he was a guy. And his curiousity was killing him.

He layed down flat on his back and Quinn rested her head on his chest, His finger trailed under her shirt and up and down her spine, "Quinn can I ask you something?"

"You just did" She remarked smirking up at him

"Funny"

"Go ahead"

"But you have to promise not to get mad" she nodded her head in agreement, a bit worried about what it was, He paused, trying to make this out right, "What did you and Santana do, when you guys hooked up"

"Oh my god" She said already irritated, She lifts her head off his chest and he pulled her back down,

"Come on Quinn, Tell me. I'm your best friend"

She bit her lip and he looked at her his face filled with hope she sighed and shook her head, "Fine... but don't mention it or repeat it ever again" she said looking up and him

"Okay, or you guys could just show me"

"Do you want to know or not?" she growled through gritted teeth

"Sorry. Go on"

"Alright, so her and Brittany were broken up so she wasn't cheating on her or anything, and Joshua and I had just broken. I was hurting so she offered to come over, we'd watch movies, drink- whatever, so she came and we were watching Jennifers Body" figures "I was a little buzzed and I asked her what it's like to kiss a girl and she was talking about how awesome it was and I just kept looking at her lips, so I kissed her."

Puck could've gotten hard just from hearing that Quinn kissed another girl let alone Santana. He was surprised that Quinn initiated the kiss. Santana was always more ballsy. He cleared his throat and stared at the ceiling, "Keep going" He closed his eyes to help picture it. Again, he was a guy,

She shook her head stiffling a laugh, "So she kissed me back and we kinda just did it"

Puck's eyes widened, "Did what?!" He asked eagerly

"You know.. it"

Puck pushed her off and stood up,

"Where are you going?" She sat up crossing her legs,

"To go watch some hardcore lesbian porn that's where I'm going"

"Fucking asshole, stay!" She threw a pillow at him

"Not unless you tell me the whole story"

"Okay! I will." He smiled and sat down in front of her, "So we were making out, whatever, she liked pinned me on the couch and started then she started sucking on my nipples and she kissed me everywhere, and she ate me out... the I came.. twice"

"Twice?!" she nodded her head, "Did you do anything to her?" He asked again much too eager

"I ate her out"

Puck was trying to hide his arousal, he was thinking of his Nana doing this instead so he didn't look like he couldn't control himself. But how hot are Quinn and Santana, "Not very christian of you Quinnie" He winked laying back on the bed

"You think I don't know that?" she asked laying back next to him

He didn't say anything for a while she just looks at him and shook her head. They sat in the comfortable silence for a little until Puck opened his mouth again,"So. Twice huh?"

"She certainly knew what she was doing" Quinn smiled and Puck looked at her weird

"Was she... better than me?" He was actually a little worried. Puck's been eating out girls since he was 15. He knew what the hell he was doing too. And his tongue was longer than Santana's,

Quinn shrugged, "It's been like 2 months since you ate me out. I forgot how you do it?"

"You forgot?!" She was seriously hurting his ego. Last time he ate Quinn out she was quivering and whimpering and shit, you don't forget that type of stuff,

"Maybe you should do it again... for good measure" She cupped his jaw and began kissing his neck

He grinned, relieved a bit, "Could've just asked" He turned laid her on her back and hovered over her. Placing light kisses on her jaw and biting lightly,

Quinn smiled as he kissed her jaw and she rested her hands on his shoulders, then pushing his off lightly, "You wanna do something different?" She asked running her hand down his chest

He smirked and nodded, "What do you want baby" He asked leaning in to kiss her neck and she pushed him off and got off of the bed walking out of the room, Puck's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not down with this teasing nonsense you got going babe" He rose his eyebrow looking out the door and seeing her go to the fridge, "If you're hungry we can eat after" She came back in and straddled his lap, "A little bold" He leaned his head up and kissed her.

He felt something cold and foamy on his neck but he didn't care. Quinn kissed his jawline and then his neck, licking and sucking the foam, He closed his eyes, "Baby what is that"

She pulled away and then licked away the white foam on her lips and she held up a bottle of whipped cream. He rose his eyebrows at her, his lips pursed, "Let's do this Fabray" He turned her over throwing her back down on the bed.

She pulled off her shirt "Come on Puck" He grinned and put a little of whipped cream from he collarbone to below he below her belly button, She moaned when the cool foam hit her skin, causing goosebumps to arrive on her skin. He put a dollap of whipped cream in his mouth. _He was hungry, _and then he kissed below her breasts running his thumbs over her nipples,"My god" She sighed out as he he licked the cream off her stomach, he sucked gently on the spot below her belly button and she dug her heals in to his back, "Puck... now" She moaned out as he swiped his tongue over her belly button. He pulled down her shorts and panties so he could the whipped cream on her pussy, He looked up at her and held on to her hips tight, cause she was just so eager and he thought she might ride his fucking mouth. (which he found incredibly sexy)

His tongue ran over her slit and then he sucked gently taking, in the foam, he began rubbing her clit slowly with his thumb she ran her hand out his head pushing his hair back, "Puck... stop teasing" she wrapped her legs around his back and lifted her hips up to his mouth.

"Nuh-uh, my call" He kissed her clit softly. He took the whipped cream and put it from her hip-bones to her vagina making a V-shape. He licked it up, sucking slowly and gently, and grazed his tongue over her pussy and she let out a gasp. He was teasing the shit out of her, She spread her legs further apart and he was still licking up the whipped cream.

"Puck please" She rubbed herself up against his mouth, He looked up at her and she threw her head back, he gave her that smirk. That infamous smirk that he always gave when he went down on her, His tongue slid through her wet folds, running over her clit, her hips arched up against his mouth, "Fuck" she whimpered out. At this point Quinn's pussy was fucking throbbing. Puck went for it. He dug his teeth lightly in to her clit and he pulled on it, Quinn yelled his name and asked him for more. So he gave her some

He pushed his face in to her and began licking her clit at fast as he could he sucked it, grazing his teeth over it teasingly, Her ankles locked around his neck and she bucked her hips up against his mouth, "My god..." She panted when he began thrusting his fingers in to her tight pussy. His tongue flicked over he clit repeatedly, He swirled his fingers inside her and she yelled one hand gripping on to the sheet and the other in his hair, pushing his face further in to her pussy,

"You like this baby" He groaned out and then began licking her clit again, burying his fingers in to her wetness,

"Mhmm" She breathed out, knotting her fingers in his hair,

He pulled her way from her pussy and breathed heavily, "Tell me how bad you want it" He slipped another finger in to her and she gasped, almost choking on her breathe

"Oh fuck," she whimpered. "No- please- I need to come"

He had a cocky grin on his face feeling her squirm like that, "Look at me" He moaned digging his teeth in to her clit and looking up at her, She threw her head back, gripping on to the sheet and arching her back.

"I'm so close" she panted out and Puck pushed his fingers faster in to her and licking her clit faster, she cried out when she came and and her walls clenched around his fingers. Her body was shaking helplessly, He pulled his fingers out of her, going up to her eye level. He grabbed her face and kissed her. Her face was red and she was still calming down,

He thrusted his tongue in to her mouth and pulled away, "Better than Santana?"

She licked over her lip "I only came once with you"

Puck smirked and pulled off his shirt, "For now" He smiled and kissed her again,

_He was so much better than Santana._

* * *

Don't forget to make requests and review and shtuff :)


	15. stalls and calls

I am so lazy and tired to proof read so sorry for any mistakes. chloe2007 requested for a bathroom stall public sex so i used a dressing room if das okay oops i gave away the whole thing im sorry, r&r, love me. idk im tired i love you cupcakes

* * *

So they go shopping and Quinn is wearing probably the shortest skirt she's ever owned in her lifetime. And she's bending over and reaching for shit. He knows she does this stuff on purpose. Puck can't think about anything else but bending her over and fucking her right there. But apparently Quinn doesn't like doing it in public.

"Puck.. help me get this" she asked reaching up and on her tip-toes, trying to grab shoes from the top, He sighed and nodded. He grabbed the pair of shoes and handed it to her just starring at her chest, "What?" She asked smiling a little

"Are you wearing a bra?"

Quinn put the box with the shoes over her chest, "Is it noticable?"

He nodded and she frowned. They walked down the asile looking for whatever Quinn needed, He walked behind her looking at the way she swung her hips back and forth when she walked and how her skirt rose up a little. He shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts. But he was at his sexual peak, he was 22 years old, He's supposed to be fucking girls senseless, he only had a few good years left in him. He shouldn't let time go to waste.

He grabbed her by her hip, she rose her eyebrow at him, "Need something Puckerman?"

"Mhmm" he pinned her against the wall and began kissing her neck

She pushed him off, "What are you doing?!"

"Baby i want you" He sighed out pulling her in to him and she pushed her hands against his chest. _she always complicates things._

"After we finish I'm all yours" she said running her hands over his chest, "But for now tell me if i look good in these clothes" She pecked his cheek, then grabbed another dress making him hold it.

He whined like a child, "But I want you now!"

Quinn laughed and shook her head walking with him to the dressing room. _Thank god the place was empty._ Puck didn't want to be there too long.

She tried on a short black dress that had smalls gems on the shoulder, "What do you give it?"

"A four"

She gasped, "Only?"

He nodded.

"Fine I'll try on another one"

This time it was a lacey violet dress, that stopped at above her knees, It was a ten.

"Six"

She scoffed and looked in the mirror sucking in her stomach, "What did i get fat?"

"No" He rolled his eyes, "Just ugly"

"Shut up" she hit his arm and laughed. She tried on about 5 more dresses before he gave her an eight which meant she looked _okay_, "Shit" she whispered out

"What's wrong" he asked sounding completely unconcerned,

"My zippers stuck" Puck stood up, _finally. _She opened her head and peaked at him, "Help a sista out?" she asked grinning

"Of course" He went in to her dressing room and unzipped the dress in about one second. The straps of the dress were resting on her shoulder,

"Feel free to leave, whenever" she pulled down the dress and turned to him a smile creeped slowly on to her face,

He shook his head, "Doing this on purpose Fabray?" he asked tracing his thumb over her collar bone and across her nipple. _Damn her for not wearing a bra,_

She pressed her body slightly against his, "Not at all" She pressed her lips lightly to his and pulled away, "Now get out we gotta go" She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head,

Puck furrowed his eyebrows at her. But he knew how this was gonna end up. Just how he wanted it to.

He grabbed her by the waist, "You know Quinn you and I have never done it in public" he whispered placing light kisses against her jaw then down to her neck

"Not true, we're done it a million times in your car" she sighed out gripping on to his biceps

He pulled away from her neck, "Where's the fun in that?" he asked picking her up by her legs and wrapping her legs around his waist,

"Puck stop," she said scratching her nails along his neck. He ignored her and pushed her up against the wall sucking gently on her neck, "Puck... we have to.." Her eyes rolled back in their sockets as Puck began to nibble and suck on her neck

Puck slid a hand between her and him and began rubbing her clit, "It's alright baby" he whispered and kissed her neck lightly again

She closed her eyes and held on to his shoulders, "Come on" she moaned out as he began rubbing her clit faster.

He rose his eyebrows at her, suprised out how eager she was. He unbuckled his pants with one hand and managed to pull them down (he had no idea how but he did), He kissed her collar bone, and lifting her up high and he craned his neck and began sucking on her nipples,

"Shit.." she sighed loudly knotting her fingers in his hair,

"Shhh baby. We're in a dressing room" he hummed against her nipple and then grazed his teeth along it and rubbed her clit faster.

She bit her lip trying to hold back a moan, but the fact that they were in public made it much hotter, "I need you Puck"

"Hmm?" he pinched her clit lightly

"Get in me" he sighed out closing her eyes trying not to look at him, knowing that he would give her a sexy glare, or something like that, Damn his eyes.

"Look at me" He pulled his hand away from her pussy and put his finger in her mouth and held on to her face

She opened her eyes and caught his gaze for a second, just a second it felt like he wasn't going to fuck the shit out of her. The warmness she felt when she locked eyes with him was different not better or worse. Just different, "Please" she begged him her voice low. Desperatly trying to keep it down. But he was going to make her scream,

He smiled and gazed down at her lips, kissing them quickly, and then lifted his arms up and Quinn tore of his shirt.

"You have protection?" he nodded and kicked his jeans up pulling the condom out of his pocket,

"Always gotta be prepared baby" he leaned in and kissed her again, grazing his tongue along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to slither in to her mouth, she gripped on to his face pulling him in closer to her. Puck ripped open the condom, pulled down his boxers and slipped it on, He pulled down her panties, "Shit, you're so wet" he moaned tracing his thumb over her wet folds

She nodded and pulled him in for another kiss, moaning loudly in to his mouth and digging her nails in to his shoulders, before she knew it he was balls deep in to her and she was screaming his name, not caring where they were, "Puck... don't stop" she moaned throwing her head back against the wall

He didn't even know how he was standing up straight, normally his knees would've become fucking pudding by now but for whatever reason he was okay. Maybe his ego was holding him up, He knotted his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer in to him, "How fucking good do i feel Q?" yeah... it was his ego.

"So good" She whimpered digging her nails in harder as he hammered himself in to her, "Puck!" she screamed loud enough for everyone in the store to hear, but neither of them cared.

"Mmm Quinn... so tight" He let out a raspy groan, Quinn loved when his voice got raspy. Major turn on. Her eyes fluttered and her hips jerked involuntarily against his, she threw her head back and fricking banged her head on the wall yelling his name again. His lips ghosted over her collar bone and her rubbed her clit faster, "Fucking shit..." he thrusted in faster digging his nails hard in to her hips, and hers scratching over his back. He was gonna be so marked up with hickies and scratches.

She bit hard in to his neck. If it was anyone else he would've bitch-slapped them but it was Quinn. So it was hot. He continued to slam his hips in to hers and her volume went high and higher with each thrust. She rested her face in the crook of his neck, peppering his neck where she had just marked him up (numerous times), she heard his breathing hitch which meant he was close. She pulled away from his neck and looked up at him when he looked at her he slowed down his thrusts a bit he just starred at her for a few seconds, then he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes closed,

"Quinn... I'm close" his nails scratched down her side to her hip and he gripped on tighter.

She nodded her head in agreement and without warning, let go. The second he felt her muscles clench around him he came too, "Ah.. fuck" they were both breathing heavily and smiling a bit, Puck pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her lightly. She pulled away anad unwrapped her legs from his waist.

"That.. was pretty..."

"Hot?"

"Mhmm" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, running her hand over his mohawk and sliding her tongue in his mouth. Just then his phone started ringing, she pulled away and smiled against his lips

"Leave it baby" he breathed out leaning in to kiss her again she laughed and shook her head, pushing him off. He frowned and watched Quinn for a second as she slipped back on her short skirt, He pulled on his boxers, and then pants reaching in his pocket and pulling out his phone,

She pulled on her shirt and then looked over her shoulder, "Who is it"

He looked up at her his eyebrows furrowed, "Shelby..."

* * *

I'm so bad at dramatic moments don't forget to make requests even though you guys barely do, chloe2007 is mah niqqa for making requests thanks. Make requests for fluffy stuff cause i suck at that. thank youand goodnight


	16. guess who's back

"Wait so how long is she staying with us?" Puck asked placing the coffee mug on the table

"Just a couple of weeks, a month tops. I'm an understudy for someone for a show on broadway and she has mono. I'll be back as soon as possible and I'll call you everday" Shelby exclaimed taken a sip from her coffee and setting it down, "This could be good for the both of them" she whispered cocking her head towards Quinn and Beth, who were playing with each other, Puck looked over his shoulder and a small smile creeped on to his face, Puck hasn't seen Quinn that happy since she got in to Yale. Her smile was so child-like and she just looked so happy, "If you want I can take her to one of my cousins house-"

"That won't be necessary. She can stay" He smiled at Shelby and she clapped her hands together and thanked Puck. She stood up and hugged him, Quinn looked over too them and she got a little green-eyed. She knew that Puck and Shelby had a thing in high school and again in her sophomore year in college after they broke up, so she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Quinn stood up and walked up to them and Puck pulled out of the hug but still had an arm around Shelby's neck, "Quinn. Beth's gonna be staying here for a little while, okay?"

She grinned ear to ear, her little girl was staying with her. Her little human made with Puck was staying with them. She hasn't seen Beth in 4 years. She's seen her in photos, sure. But not in person. She wrapped her arms around Shelby hugging her tight, "Thank you so much" She smiled nuzzling her head in to Shelby's shoulder,

Puck walked over to Beth and picked her up holding her on his hip, "How's my little girl doing?" He smiled at her and tickled her stomach

She squealed "I'm not a little girl I'm 7 now!" Beth held up 7 fingers to Puck's face

He nodded his head, "You feel like staying with Daddy for a month?" he asked stroking her now brown hair

She smiled really big and turned to Shelby, "Can I momma?" she asked holding Puck's face and pressing her cheek against it

Quinn turned around, thinking Beth was talking to her but she wasn't, Like Shelby said, 'Just because she's your blood doesn't mean your her mom' when she was 17 she didn't understand that, but now she did. Beth probably doesn't even remember her, which made her want to burst out in tears, she's her mother. But not her mom or momma or mommy. Which sucks, hearing her call Puck daddy and she'd probably call her Quinn.

"Yes Beth. But mommy will video chat with you every week and call you everyday and oh, make sure she takes her viatmines and eats 1600 a day and take her to any local gymnastics team and-"

"Ahh shut up Shelby she'll be fine with big daddy" He bounced her up and down against his hip and kissed her cheek

Shelby laughed a little, "Come kiss mama" She smiled taking Beth and kissed her cheek Beth's lower began to quiver and a tear came from her eye and she buried her face in Shelby's neck, Quinn would've tried to take her but she probably didn't want her. She nudged Puck,

"Get her"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "No you"

"She likes you"

He nodded in agreement and went over to Beth, "Come sweetie" she reached out to Puck and wrapped her arms and legs around him burying her face in to the crook of his neck, Shelby walked over to the door and waved goodbye to Beth and she waved back. Shelby walked out the door and Beth began straight out bawling in to Puck's neck, "She's tired" he whispered to Quinn, she probably was tired. It was nearly 10 and Shelby told Puck that'd they'd been up since 7 driving here.

"You wanna sleep princess" Quinn asked rubbing Beth's back, she nodded and went over to Quinn, Quinn smiled lightly at the fact that she actually went to her, "It's okay baby" she walked with her to the room, Puck smiled and followed behind her and stopping at the doorway, watching Quinn as she put Beth to sleep by reading her a book Beth was half asleep by the time she finished reading, "Beth... do you know who I am?" She asked stroking her hair,

Beth nodded slowly, "You're my real mom, you're Quinn, you go to Yale, you had me when you were 15. You loved my daddy but you were with his friend, then you guys kissed and made me"

Quinn laughed a little, "Yep... you're my perfect little baby" she stroked her hair and kissed her forehead,

"Actually, I'm not a baby... I'm seven" she exclaimed, raising her eyebrows and nodding her head

Quinn stroked her cheek, "See you in the morning" Beth smiled and closed her eyes. Fallling asleep in no more than a minute. Quinn walked up and went to Puck,

"Aww you were gonna cry when she said you were her mom" he poked her side and she nudged him off

"Shut up" she laughed and hugged his neck, "I'm gonna head out"

Puck rested his hands on her hips, "Nahh, stay the night" he said pressing his lips lightly against hers, Quinn moaned and pulled away

"It's okay... I put Beth on your bed so we can't really do you know..." She smiled cheekily

"We can like_ not _do anything, watch a movie, eat"

"I do love watching movies and eating" she smiled and unwrapped her arms from his neck, "Let's watch the black swan" she winked at him and walked to the living room,

"Hell yeah" he ran past Quinn and slapped her ass,

"Asshole"

"Bitch" he smiled putting the popcorn in the microwave,

* * *

Quinn wakes up around 8 with her head on Puck's lap. He's asleep with his head back and mouth open she looked at the clocks and saw that it said 8:14 and it was a fricking Saturday. There was no reason she should be up, no work, she had no plans with Santana or Rachel, and she was already at Puck's so might as well go back to sleep. She rested her head back on his lap and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep. But then she heard little footsteps running towards her

"Guys! It's 8 o'clock wake up!" Beth exclaimed hitting Puck and Quinn with pillows.

Quinn sat up slowly, "Bethy, it's Saturday... go sleep some more" Quinn said laying her head against Puck's arm and closing her eyes Beth yanked the cover off and grabbed Quinn's hand

"It's fun waking up early! We can make breakfast" Beth grinned and then her gaze went to Puck, who was only wearing his boxers. He always slept in boxers, "Where are his clothes?" Beth asked her jaw dropping in disgust,

Quinn stood up and shook her head, "You wanna make breakfast?" she asked running her hand down Beth's hair, Beth nodded and smiled big, "Well then let's go"

Beth and Quinn had made a big breakfast, eggs, toast, waffles, bacon, but Quinn barely ate any, all she needed was her coffee and a peice of bacon to go, she put her coffee in the machine and waited (impatiently) for it to finish brewing,

Beth had her mouth stuffed with eggs and toast but she talked anyway, "Are you and daddy together?" Quinn practically chocked on her bacon when she asked that

She cleared her throat, "No... your dad and I are friends. that's all"

"Then why were you two kissing last night?" Beth asked taking another bite of eggs, then Puck came out in his boxers and grabbed a waffle

"Cause your mom can't resist me" He smiled and leaned against the counter next to Quinn, she rolled her eyes and grabbed her coffee but before she could take a sip he quickly pulled it away from her, "Thanks babe" He winked and took a sip of coffee,

Quinn sighed and put another coffee to brew since she was too lazy to argue with him, and Beth was right there so she didn't want her to see her parents fighting, "Beth how'd you sleep?" she asked sitting down on the counter crossing her legs,

"It was lonely. Usually momma sleeps with me" she said her mouth full of bacon and toast

Quinn laughed, "Don't worry, I'm sure your dad will sleep with you" Quinn said resting her hand on Puck's shoulder. He really hadn't been listening, it wasn't that he didn't care. He just couldn't stop staring at Quinn's legs. Sure they boned like 3 days ago but it felt like forever, she was messing with his patterns. He was an organized dude.

"Can i go shower? The best was sticky and it smelled bad" Beth asked standing up and smiling at the two

Quinn laughed again, she just couldn't stop laughing or smiling, "Sure baby, you need help?"

Beth looked at Quinn confused, "Come on mom, I'm seven" she said holding up 7 fingers and then running in to the bathroom, Quinn smiled at her for a couple of seconds, then her smile quickly went away when Puck gripped on to her thighs

"So how we doing this? I say we got about 10 minutes" he said leaning in and pressing light kisses against her jaw, "You can either give me a really good blow job or I can fuck you against the wall" he whispered against her neck and then he sunk his teeth in gently sucked lightly on her skin,

She pushed his off, "Puck, our seven year old daughter is right there"

"Yeah... you're a screamer, so blowjob?" Puck asked leaning in and kissing her neck again

Quinn closed her eyes and pushed him away again, "Maybe tonight, after the dinner." She said stroking her fingers along the back of his neck lightly

He smiled and kissed her but then abruptly pulled away, "What dinner?"

She smirked and pressed her lips against his, "We're having a little reunion" She nudged him to the side and hopped off the sink.

A Glee reunion could only mean one thing. _Choas._


	17. Glee-union

Sorry I'm really bad at writing a big scene with a lot of characters unless i get a very specific prompt. Please ignore an grammar errors It's 12 here and I'm very tired. Please review and send more requests. Only a few more chapters to go! Don't miss your chance guize :P

* * *

"Puck! Quinn! BETH!" Rachel screamed when she looked down to see Beth, they were all meeting at Finn and Rachel's (huge) house. Santana was already there. Puck could hear her yelling, Kurt and Blaine were most likely there. They practically lived there. Everyone was coming, even Puck's brother that he met just 4 years ago, "Come in guys" Rachel smiled and opened the door wider. Rachel got down on her knees and Beth ran in to Rachel's arms and hugged her

"Aunt Rachel!" Beth smiled hugging Rachel tight, She and Rachel had been extremely close. Since Quinn was gone and Shelby would leave Beth for weekends sometimes Rachel and Santana were the only other girls she could look up to but she was scared of Santana so she stuck with Rachel.

Rachel pulled out of the hug and gripped on to Beth's shoulders "Layla's in the room if you wanna go play with her," Rachel smiled and then whispered, "She has lots of toys" and with that Beth ran in to the room yelling for Layla.

Quinn looked at Puck who just rose his eyebrows at her and she shook her head, Rachel pulled them in for a tight (and surprising) hug, "It feels like forever since I've seen you two!" Rachel sighed and then pulled out of the hug, "What have you guys been up to?"

"Oh.. you know stuff" Quinn said playing with her hands awkwardly, Puck smirked, he loved how shy and nervous she got, it was adorable but also hilarious.

"Yeah, Quinn's really busy with getting back to school and I'm busy nailing some chicks, so yeah we're doing stuff" Puck arched an eyebrow at Rachel whose face was now all scrunched up

"Okay, more than i needed to know" She laughed and then pulled them in the living room. Brittany got up at attacked the two pulling them in to a tight hug, they both let out a groan from how hard Brittany was squeezing the pair. She then pulled out of the hug,

"Guy's it's been like forever since I've seen you. Were you guys hibernating too?" Brittany asked walking towards the toward the table, Everyone but Santana hugged them, she just had a digusted expression on her face, she always did.

"How nice of you guys to show" Santana said throwing her feet up on the couch and laying back, "So you guys might as well set the table now" She closed her eyes and Mercedes hit her legs off of the couch,

"Get your skinny ass up," Mercedes put the plates on her stomach and Santana let out a grunt

"What the hell? No, I wanna nap before I eat"

"And after" Finn added helping Rachel with something in the kitchen

"Oh I'm sorry, i must've missed the part when I asked you" Santana duked it out with whoever spoke back to her at that point but she always won, Santana's bitchyness overcomes all. Puck whispered in Quinn's ear,

"We should totally bone in Finn and Rachel's room"

Quinn nearly choked on her own saliva, "Gross" she exclaimed elbowing him and then walking over to Tina and having small talk with her. The thing was Quinn probably thought that he was kidding.

Sam brought out the beers and gave one to Puck and one to Artie and another to Blaine, "So Puck" he opened his beer, "How's life"

His gaze went over to Quinn who was sitting, laughing and talking with the girls, she just had the prettiest smile. "It's good" He said looking down at his beer, playing with it in his hands,

"You got any special ladies?" asked Blaine. He always wanted to know about Puck's love life,

"We all know you want a peice of the Puckerone, Blaine" Puck joked opening up his beer and taking a small sip, he didn't wanna drink too much tonight (suprisingly)

Blaine scoffed, "Please you're not even my type"

Puck rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I'm no Kurt"

"Damn right you're not" Kurt said sitting down next to Blaine and pecking his on the cheek, "Are you guys talking about a girl? Is there a wedding in store?" Kurt grinned rubbing his hands together maliciously

Artie laughed, "Not from us. You and Finn were the only ones that could be tied down. We wanna explore, you know what I mean?"

"Damn straight" Mike said while high-fiving art. Puck kept making googly eyes at Quinn and he didn't feel like a total idiot because she was doing them back, Puck then snapped back to reality when Kurt his his arm, "Question still stands dude" Mike could probably tell he was acting different, all... happy,

Puck shrugged, "Kind of"

* * *

"No! I'm just saying that out of all of us I have the best voice" Rachel said while putting some salad on her plate,

"Well you should, you're the one who has had 10 years of training" Tina rolled her eyes a took a piece of bread

"Even if she should, she doesn't. Have you even heard me sing?" Santana snarled, "Oh wait you all will, cause my album comes next year"

"Oh here she goes" Artie took his napkin and waved it in the air

"Can we go one dinner with out you mentioning that?" Puck asked, with a mouth full of spagetti with a bunch of sauce all over his face,

Quinn laughed, took his napkin and put her hand on the back of her head, "You are a child" He said wiping the sauce away from his mouth,

"Yeah you're worse than me" Beth excliamed wiping her mouth with her sleeve, Quinn's hand was still on the back of Puck's head. She just looked at him and laughed with him, like no one else was there. They were aching to kiss each other. But they couldn't that's what was so terrible. They always had to be cautious about every move. Finn and Santana already knew and Santana has the biggest mouth in the world. Brittany probably knew. It's not like they don't make it obvious that they like each other.

Quinn finally snapped back and threw her napkin on to his plate, "Have manners" Quinn whispered and kicked his leg a little. Puck took that as a ticket to a little game of footsie,

"Okay, Santana I understand you have a record deal but guess who had one first" Sam said pointing to Mercedes

"Hey-o" Mercesdes joked and Santana threw a roll of bread at Sam

"Tu eres loco" she narrowed her eyes as Brittany fed her some food.

"Don't be mean," Brittany then moved in closer and insinuated , "The unicorns might be watching and we eed to be king and queen" Santana just laughed and kissed her

"Who wants to play guitar hero?" Finn asked making sure everyone was done

Everyone shot up except Rachel, Quinn, Finn and Puck, "Finn. I have a lot of dishes i need help"

"Rach it's fine" Quinn stood up and picked up about half the plates (impressively), "I can do it. Go relax"

Rachel stood up and fixed her skirt, "No it's a lot of dishes at least let me-"

"I'll help" Puck said picking up the cups and Rachel rose her eyebrow at him and back away slowly

"Okay..." She grabbed a guitar and ran to the living room, Quinn laughed and walked in to the kitchen, her hips swaying back and forth, Puck checked her out and wrinkled his chin. He looked up to see Finn giving his a weird look, "...What?"

Finn shrugged, "Just don't do anything gross in my kitchen" Finn said seriously

Puck pretended to be offended, "What kind of guy do you think I am" Puck smirked and then winked at him turning around to go in the kitchen and Finn punched his arm, Puck came in and saw Quinn washing the dishes, "Lucy I'm home" He smiled putting his arm around her neck and pecking her cheek,

She groaned, "Ugh... don't call me that- Noah" she scrubbed a plate and put it away,

"You know Lucy is a fat girl name right?"

"So? Noah is a gay boy name"

"Why do you think I go by Puck" He asked as she handed him a plate then put it away

"Cause you're in the closet"

"Mhmm" He said obviously starring down her shirt, "You should really wear closed shirts. You're like a slut, showing your boobs to everyone, Evans was totally peaking when you were putting all that shit on the table"

Quinn then self-conciously pulled her shirt up, "I didn't think It looked bad" She said reaching up on her tippy-toes and trying to put a bowl in the cabinent, Puck snaked his arm around her waist and took it from her with his free hand, putting it in

"Oh it looks fucking hot, but innapropriate"

Quinn laughed a little, "Why do you care. I'm not your girlfriend"

"What you want them to see it?" There was a small tone of worry in his voice, Quinn laughed again and shook her head,

"Maybe" She smiled and then pecked him on the mouth,

He grinned and then pressed his lips against her again, "You're a little slut huh?"

"Save that for the bedroom" Santana said opening the fridge and getting a drink of coke from the fridge

Quinn shook her head, "How long have you been there"

"Long enough" Santana said leaning against the fridge she took a long sip of coke, "You guys aren't so much friends with benefits, you guys are more an old married couple" She gave them a teasing smirk and Puck faked a laugh.

"You're just mad that Quinn and I are best friends and we bone, no emotions" Puck tried rubbing it in. But if he was being honest his relationship with her sucked. Lying about it and not being able to show his affection to her. But at least he got a little something on the side.

Santana scoffed, "Oh please, I love Brittany. I don't need anyone else, I'm not mad i just think that this is childish and stupid" Santana's gaze went over to Quinn who was obviously uncomfortable, Quinn put the last of the dishes away,

"I'm gonna go in the living room" she said just above a whisper walking past Santana in to the living room,

Puck sighed and ran a hand over his face, "See! Look what you did. You got her mad, you know who's gonna have to cheer her up? Me." Puck started walking in to the living room and Santana grabbed his arm and pulled him,

"Puck, this could end up one of 2 ways, you hold your feelings inside, marry some blonde girl that kinda looks like Quinn, have a couple of kids and hate your life, or tell her how you feel" She saw right through him, she had this fierce, bitchy look in her eyes. But she wasn't being bitchy she was being honest.

He shook his head, "I'm not doing that to her. She's leaving in 4 months theres no freaking point" He jerked his arm away from her and Santana rose an eyebrow

"Fine... don't listen to me. We'll just see how this plays out" Santana said walking in to the living room and Puck followed shortly behind.

For now all he would do was kick ass in guitar hero.


	18. I love a woman in her old uniform

This chapter is pretty long i guess, the chapters will soon start becoming less smutty and more emotional, so if there are any smutty prompts you want, tell me before smut is no more, please r&r

* * *

"Mom were you really a cheerleader?" Beth asked jumping up and down on Quinn's bed, Quinn walked in the room with her glass of wine and Beth stopped jumping immediatley and sat on the bed

She laughed a little "Yep, won a lot of competitions. Do you like cheerleading?"

Beth hopped off the bed and grabbed her bag, throwing it on Quinn's bed and digging through it, Quinn narrowed her eyes at Beth as she searched in her yellow duffle bag, she grinned and then pulled out a little white and blue cheering uniform, "Momma signed me up for cheering last year," the big smile that was plastered on her face slowly went away which made Quinn's go away too, "I'm not good at it"

Quinn began to stroke Beth's curls, "I wasn't very good at it when I was 7 either"

"Yeah" Beth said sounding sort of unsure and she was now frowning, "I just wanna be good at it. So i can be like you" She played with her hands,she defiantly got that from Puck, whenever he got nervous or sad he'd look down and play with his hands so he didn't seem weak, she inherited most of her traits from Puck... the good ones at least.

Quinn pursed her lip, "How about..." Quinn stood up and look through her closet, "We practice together" she smiled and pulled out her old cheerios unform box from the back of her closet, "I'm old now, you're probably much better than me"

Beth bounced up and down on the bed, "Can we, can we please?" she held out the note and Quinn laughed,

"Of course we can, Just go get dressed in the spare okay?" Quinn kneeled down to Beth and kissed her head, Beth got up and ran in to the spare room pulling off her shirt the way there, Quinn smiled at her, then to the old dusty red box. She always wondered if it still fit her.

* * *

"That was really good!" Quinn squealed shutting off the music and then high-fiving Beth, "See you just need to relax and have fun" she smiled down at Beth and pinched the tip of her nose

"Let's do another one! Do you have any Queen" she inherited Puck's taste in music Quinn guessed,

She laughed and grabbed a CD Puck had conviniently left last week, "Luckily, I do" she grinned and put the CD in the CD player. She felt like a kid, despite the fact that she was with her kid daughter. Just dancing to CD'S and having fun she hasn't been so happy in a while. And seeing Beth face light up when she felt as if she did something good, was the icing on the cake. Another One Bites the Dust came on and Beth began to do a slow and cool walk, Quinn began to laugh a little and then Beth began posing. She was defiantly a bold little girl.

There was a click at the door and Puck walked in shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked over at Quinn and his jaw nearly dropped, she gave him a smile that was both innocent and sexy at the same time, he arched an eyebrow at Quinn, "What's going on" he asked swallowing back a lump in his throat,

Quinn swayed back and forth innocently, she was the biggest fucking tease he's ever laid eyes on, "Well Beth needed some help cheerleading. Thought this would be the best way to assist her." She winked and pressed pause on the music, "Beth go shower and change, your dad is taking you to his house okay?" She bent over and kissed Beth's head, she looked over her shoulder at Puck and his eyes just rolled back in their sockets when she bent over. So many thoughts flooded through his head. That skirt seemed shorter now and it was tighter on her so it hugged her curves perfectly. Beth ran in to the bathroom. Beth loves long baths, and Puck and Quinn love when she takes them. Quinn stood up straight and flattened out her skirt, "I thought you were busy"

"Yeah, I got some girl to give me head in the bathroom" He said sitting down on the couch and cocked his head a little so she would sit with him

She laughed, "Gross"

"I guess" he got up, since she obviously wasn't going to sit next to him anytime soon, He walked in circles around her, "What is this... you recapturing your youth?" He stoppped in front of her, her hand trailed down his chest and shrugged,

"Maybe" she ran her hand up and down his arm, "Do you like it?"

"Of course not" He said sarcastically and leaned in pressing his lips against hers, she smiled through the kiss and swayed a little with him, just before Puck would slide his tongue in to her mouth she pulled away and shook her head, "Slow down tiger" she smirked and pushed him back and he fell down on to the couch. She walked closer and the straddled his lap, Puck was like a kid with freaking candy. The look on his face, like he won the lotto. No, this was better than the lotto. Money couldn't buy Quinn Fabray in her old cheerios uniform.

Quinn bit her lip and ran a hand through his mohawk he leaned up, desperate to kiss her now swollen lips, "What are you gonna do to me baby?" His hands trickled up her shirt and he began massaging her hips lightly,

"Whatever i want" she said grinded herself down on to him, rocking herself against him slowly, she let out a soft moan when she felt the hardening in his pants press against her pussy, "You're so eager"

"Mhmm" He agreed, not paying attention to what she was saying, he kissed her neck lightly and she pushed his head away, pushing him back against the sofa,

"Nuh uh" she wiggled her finger at him, "Don't fucking try anything" She gave him the most devious smile he's ever seen in his life, and then she continued to kiss his neck, still grinding herself down against him, He let out a groan as she rocked hard and slow against his cock. He loved it when she took control, He has a theory that if she wasn't such a tight ass she'd use a whip with him cause apparently she's that controlling, she usually hits him after he says that, She tilted her head to the side, "You like that" she asked in a low whisper he just nodded and threw his head back, she smirked and then kissed his neck, licking it lightly he gripped on to her ass through the slits in her cheerios uniform, the way she was fucking herself on to him was so hot, anything through clothes turned him on in 5 seconds, and she was in her fucking _cheerios uniform._

"Fuck Quinn, don't tease me like that" he said reaching to rub her clit and she slap his hand away,

"Mmmm" she moaned in to his neck, sinking her teeth in gently, that pleasing and teasing rule she had in high school apparently still applied. He didn't know if this was foreplay or if she was gonna leave him high and dry, "_Puck"_ she whined out his name and continued rocking herself against him, "Oh god," she slipped her hand in to her skirt, _she was driving him nuts, _"I'm so fucking wet for you Puck" she moaned rubbing herself lightly. Watching Quinn play with herself had to the the hotttest thing he's ever seen in his life, she was biting her lip and rubbing herself faster and she even teased herself.

Puck pressed his forehead in to the crook of her neck, he slipped his hand under her skirt and helped her rub herself, "Quinn," Puck was basically a whimpering dog, At this point these two were basically just humping each other. He gripped on to her hips, his nail sinking in lightly, "Baby come on..." He whispered against her neck then leaning up to kiss her jaw, "Beth's gonna be out soon, I need to be in you" he pinched her clit and she let out a small moan,

She slowed down from how hard she was rocking against him and she gripped on to his face and pulled him in for a hot kiss, her tongue swiping over his she opened her mouth and Puck devoured her, sucking gently on her tounge, Quinn pulled away and tore away the top of her cheerios uniform, Puck looked up at her and kissed her one more time before he began sucking on her neck, then down her collarbone to her breast, he grazed his thumb over one nipple and he sucked and licked on the other one,

"Fuck" she spat out, biting down on her lip trying not to moan to loud, but Puck fully intended on making her scream, He sunk his teeth in to her nipple and then soothed it with his tongue, He was still rubbing her clit lightly, he was suprised about how low she kept her noise level, "Wait" she whispered out as she pushed against his chest, She held herself up, hovering over him, "Take off your pants baby" she whispered pressing his lips lightly against the side of his head, he obeyed and he began stroking himself, Quinn took off her skirt in less than a second, Puck smirked as she let down her hair and it was all over her face, Puck pulled out a condom for the side drawer (they were just all over Quinn's house) and Quinn took it from him, ripping it opened with her teeth and then slipping it on him.

She pressed her lips against his, he moved the hair out of her face and then let out a loud groaned when Quinn finally settled down on his cock, "Jesus fucking christ" He moaned pressing his face in to her neck and kissing it where the purple mark started to bloom, she rocked herself harder on him and held on to the couch, he thrusted up in to her and knotted his fingers in her hair, "You're so fucking tight" he choked out, and ran his fingers up her spine

She was now boucing up and down on his cock, she brought her hands to his chest to help her rock on to him faster, "Rub me Puck" she demanded and ran her hands over his chest, he began making cicles on her clit as fast as he could, "Oh my god!" She screamed out knotting her fingers in his hair,

Puck moved the hair back out of her face, "Baby, you're so fucking hot" she was beautiful actually. Even when she was bouncing up and down saying the dirtiest shit, she still was beautiful, she seemed so pure, he wouldn't never say it though, at least not to her.

Her fingernails scratched against the nape of his neck, "You like it Puck?" she asked no longer bouncing up at down but just rocking her hips hard against his, "You like when I'm fucking myself on you?" she whispered lowly against his jaw and then left little bites alone his jawline,

"Mmm, i fucking love it babe" He moaned out, if you take a glance at Quinn she looks so fucking innocent, but then she says stuff like that and it drives Puck wild, He sunk his nails in to her hips and then dragged them down to her ass, helping her rock against him,

Quinn let out hums of pleasure, and then covered his mouth with hers, muffling her moans so that her daughter wouldn't hear her scream, Puck picked up the pace, thrusting up in to her as fast as he could, making her bounce again as her pounded roughly in to her,

Quinn began to move rough on top of him and Puck bit down, his jaw clenching, "Quinn.. don't fucking stop" she nodded and moved herself harder against him, "Fuck, baby cum"

Quinn slowed down once she heard the water shut off, "Mom!" Beth called from the bathroom, and Puck ignored it, just wanting Quinn to cum, so that he could cum too but when she called her again Quinn couldn't brush it off as easily as Puck had,

"I-i'm coming baby" she yelled out pressing her face against his neck and Puck smirked at her choice of words,

"Damn straight" He gripped on to her hips tight and pounded hard in to her, Quinn wanted to yell, scream, whimper but she couldn't, so she pressed her lips against Pucks, and moaning in to his mouth, Puck pulled away but Quinn couldn't stop herself from coming over the edge, "OH PUCK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as her orgasm hit her and she came around his cock, her walls throbbing around him

Puck let out soft groans as he came, he helped Quinn ride out her orgasm, "Fucking hell Q... that was so hot" he pressed his lips against her neck and she pushed him off and pulled herself up, slipping back on her cheerios uniform,

"What if she heard me?" Quinn snarled at him and shimmied in to her skirt, "That's- that's traumatizing hearing your parents do it" she scrunched up her face and zipped up the skirt,

"Baby she didn't hear us, dont worry" he said standing up and pulling up his jeans, not caring enough to put his shirt on, "And she's innocent, she doesn't know what sex is, she probably thinks you got hurt or something" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips lightly to hers Quinn moaned against his mouth and then pushed him off, walking to the bathroom, she swayed her hips back and forth as she walked away from him, just like she did in high school.

* * *

Later that night Beth asked Quinn what happened to her, Puck said that mama is always screaming daddy's name.


	19. the miscellaneous adventures

I'd like to thank god because **BMontague** reviewed this story and she's phenomenal, you're all phenomenal but I really love her stories if you don't read them you most defiantly should. Don't forget to R&R all that good stuff

* * *

Finn, Rachel, Puck and Quinn had brought Layla and Beth to the park, Rachel was nagging at Finn about visiting her parents house, Finn loved Leroy and Hiram but being under the same roof as them and Rachel was just to much, They were sitting distant from each other and Rachel was down his throat, Puck and Quinn sat on the other bench, Quinn's legs on Puck's lap and he was running his hands over them, the fact that Rachel and Finn were married and were arguing most of the time scared Puck, marriage made it seem like you couldn't have any fun anymore, like you couldn't be happy.

Quinn fed Puck some ice cream, "Isn't it funny?" she asked tilting her head, wiping away the ice cream that dripped down his chin,

"What?" he asked stroking her smooth legs with his fingers,

"How we are acting more like a couple than them?" she then fed herself some ice cream,

"I guess we're just more comfortable with each other" he looked down at her legs, She was right... It was weird. They were always cuddling in public or feeding each other, holding hands and junk like that, but when they actually went out they didn't show any affection, cause PDA is gross.

Quinn smiled and ran her hand over his mohawk, "I know that they barely have sex, they're probably all tense"

He took another spoonful of ice cream "Mmm, maybe we should plan them an orgy"

She laughed and hit his arm, "Don't be gross" she moved her ice cream around with her spoon and Beth ran over,

"Daddy come push me on the swing" Beth said and pulled his hand, Puck rose an eyebrow at Quinn and she moved her legs so he can get up. He watched as Puck lifted Beth up and pushed her on the swing, Her smile was the most precious thing she's ever seen, after Puck's, moments like this she really loved Puck- in a total 'father of her baby who she still has sex with without any emotional attachment' sorta way. She smiled at him moving her hair out of her face as the wind blew through it. She loved fall, raking the leaves with Puck and jumping in to it with him and Beth, going to the park with the two of them, going out for walks at night with Puck and doing cliche things, like counting the stars, having a moonlit picnic. She sometimes wondered why they weren't a couple. But then she remembered that she was leaving soon and 'Puckasaurus can't be tied down'

He finally looked back over at her as he pushed Beth on the swing a little to high, he was still just staring at Quinn, but when Beth swung back she hit against his stomach, he let out a groan and held it, Quinn laughed at him and shook her head, "What an idiot"

Puck came back, limping and falling down on the the bench, "I'm wounded" he yelled and then laid his head down on Quinn's lap, "I can't no more Beth, I'm injured" He looked up at Quinn and she began stroking his hair,

"You're so dumb" She laughed and stroked his face, Puck held on to the hand that was on his face, he was dying to just kiss her. It was driving him nuts. He just wants to kiss her all the time, "What are we doing after this?" She asked stroking his cheek with her thumb

"Whatever you want" She said squeezing her fingers, this was getting to romantic for him, he didn't wanna seem desperate "You know you have a little double chin" she said tickling under her chin she giggled and slapped his hand away,

"You never seemed to complain before" She ate some more ice cream and some fell on to his face, "Fuck" she sighed wiping it from his cheek,

"You didn't need it anyways"

* * *

Beth got sick and she barely slept. Usually Beth was the most awesome kid anyone could ask for. But when she was sick, she was a handful. She was over-dramatic (she also got that quality from Puck) she wouldn't get out of bed to pee unless one of them helped her up, apparently she was scared she would die from her rare illness (the flu) and it's sad cause she had so many plans for life. She's been sick for almost 2 weeks and Puck and Quinn had barely touched each other since then.

"I finally got her to fall asleep" Puck said collapsing down on top of Quinn,

She laughed wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank god" She smiled and kissed him lightly, she pulled away for about half a second and then Puck pulled her back, kissing her hard on the mouth, groaning in to it, he took her leg and wrapped it around his waist loosely, he pulled away and pressed his lips down her jaw, "Jesus christ, It feels like it's been so long" she sighed out running her hands over his shoulders then down his chest,

"Mhmm" He pulled his shirt off and then sucked on her neck,

She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan, "I miss you" she whispered out looking down at him, he nodded and then looked up at her, pressing his lips against hers, Puck didn't waste any time stripping Quinn away of her clothing, kissing his way down her body, he got off the bed and on his knees, Quinn moved down a little resting her legs on his shoulder, locking her ankles together, he was kissing from above her knee, up her inner thigh and kissed her pussy lightly, then moving to her other thigh, "Fuck" she whimpered knotting her fingers in his hair, just when he was about to devour her he heard a shrill yell,

"Daddy!"

Puck closed his eyes and pressed his forehead down on the mattress, "Yes dear?" He yelled sarcastically, Quinn laughed and picked up his head,

"Go be a good dad" she said moving her legs from his shoulders and slipping on her shorts,

_Fucking kids._

* * *

Puck and Quinn left Beth with Finn for the night, they had watch layla the other day, and she was pure demon-spawn, so Finn had to make it up to them, so they visited the bar, Quinn was kicking ass in pool and Puck was taking shots, he slammed his glass on the table then took another shot, one was for his dad, one for Quinn, one for not getting with Quinn, five for how pathetic he was, He looked over at the pool table and Quinn wasn't there anymore. Puck felt a tap on his shoulder, he sighed thinking it was Quinn about to bitch about him for drinking so many shots, but it wasn't. He wished it was.

"Hey Noah"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Need something Marina" he asked but it wasn't really a question, she looked good- fucking hot actually which made him wanna shoot himself in the face, and Matt being there mad it worse,

"This is exactly what i needed, seeing you drinking in a bar all alone, still depressed over me?" She leaned her head in to the crook of Matt's neck

Puck shook his head, "I'm celebrating babe" he winked and then took another shot,

Quinn came out of the bathroom and saw them, Marina's mouth wouldn't stop running and Quinn tried to read her moving lips, something about not getting over her, Quinn never liked her. Not because she went out with Puck, well maybe a little- but she was just so rude and stupid, Quinn walked over, swaying her hips and then putting her hand on his shoulder, "Baby, can we leave?" Quinn asked sitting on Puck's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck,

"Excuse me- Quint"

"It's Quinn"

"Whatever, I don't need you to pull the fake girlfriend card for Noah here, I know just how lonely he is without me,"

Quinn shook her head and leaned her head against Puck's, "It's funny" she took a chocolate that was on the table and began chewing it, "The second he left the apartment, he came to my house, we invited some friends over and we celebrated, we were all so happy. And the mayor gave Puck a key to the city" She said her last sentence with the most amount of sarcasm she could muster,

"Who cares-"

"You do- hey did you ever wonder why Puck never used condoms with you?" she asked leaning forward a little, Puck and Matt were watching in awe, Puck was waiting for Quinn to slap her, "It's because he never got worried about coming inside of you because you never got him off. Cause apparently, you have a wide fanny- like a fucking cave"

Then boom, Marina didn't even slap her, she punched her in the face. Twice.

* * *

"I'm really sorry that happened Quinn" He said getting down in front of her on his knees and wiping away the blood dripping down her nose, Puck felt bad and like a total wuss, she fought his battle for him, that's what guys do for girls, not the other way around.

"It's alright, I would've punched her in the nose but she looked like she just got it"

Puck laughed and wiped the blood away from her nose and lips, "I would've done the same for you"

She smiled, "Yeah I know, but it felt kinda good"

"What?" Puck rose an eyebrow at her,

"Not her punching me in the face, but protecting you for once- you always protect me, now, when i was crazy junior year, when Josh broke up with me, when I was pregnant... during my skank phase" she laughed a little, and so did he,

Puck ran his thumb over her swollen lips and swallowed, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, the kiss had more passion than any of the times they've boned the past 7 months, she bit his lower lips lightly and then he sucked on her upper lips, he held on to her face and soothed her swollen mouth with his tongue, she held on to the hands that were on her face and he pulled away leaning his forehead to hers, "I-I love you Quinn"

"I love you too" she whispered pressing her forehead harder against his

He pulled her close and hugged her, almost crying because he meant it in a different way, Quinn did the same thing- for the same reason,


	20. whole lot of middle

There are 2-3 more chapters guize make requests if you have an ideas or something! I'd be so happy if you guys got me to 100 reviews by the end of this chapter (it says 75 reviews but i actually have 97)

* * *

"This is bogus!" Puck said throwing his cards down on the table and running his hands over his face in frustration,

Qiunn laughed, sat down next to Puck and handed him a beer, "What happened?" she asked raising her eyebrow and looking at Beth gethered her halloween candy that she had bet along with Puck's money

"Your daughter kicked my ass in Poker" he was stressed, he had no idea that a 7 year old would slaughter him in this game, so he bet 50 bucks just to mess with her. But she made him promise that he wouldn't take it away if she won.

Quinn laughed again at Beth who just wiggled her eyebrows, "You let her win?" Quinn whispered in to Puck's ear,

He shook his head vigourously, "No, I don't know how, she killed me man" Puck leaned closer to Beth and stared at her face, "Where'd you learn how to play"

"Well..." she was fixing her money, "Mom's brother was a champion Poker player and he taught me all the tricks- he was a little loopy but i made 200 bucks that summer"

"Oh my god" Quinn whispered in Puck's ear, then she stood up, "Give your dad back him money" she said taking the money away from Beth who just furrowed her eyebrows and Puck waved his hand in the air disregarding it,

"It's fine, she kicked my ass fair and square" he high fived Beth and took a peice of candy from her,

Beth finished eating one of her candys and then threw the wrapper on the table, "I gotta leak" She got up and began walking to the bathroom,

Quinn got up and walked in to the kitchen, Puck followed and then pinned her against the counter, "We got what 2 minutes?" He asked leaning in and kissing her neck,

"More like 30 seconds" she laughed and pushed him off, "I don't want Beth playing Poker anymore" she excaimled pouring a glass of juice for herself, "I don't want her to make a habit of this gambeling shit she's 7" she took a sip from her cup still staring at Puck,

Puck rolled his eyes, "Do you know how much money I can make off of her?" Puck whispered and then kissed her jaw again,

Quinn laughed and ran her hands up his arms, "Oh please tell me you aren't serious" she rested her hands on his shoulders, she sighed when he began nibbling on her neck,

"Of course I am" he sucked gently on her neck and gripped on to her hips, "She's obviously very talented" he looked up at her and smirked and then kissed her jaw again,

"Look" Quinn whispered, cocking her head to the trail of aces that lead to the bathroom, Puck pressed the side of his head to hers the two of them snickering

* * *

"I hate laundry" Quinn said folding the laundry sloppily and putting it on the side, she was sitting on the counter and Puck was leaning in between her legs, staring up at her,

"Mmm, at least you don't have to do the dishes," he shook his head at her, Quinn usually makes Puck do the dishes whenever he comes over she usually gives him head in return, it was a fair trade.

Quinn wrapped her arms around neck and pressed her lips against his lightly, "Are you gonna miss me? You know, I'm going back to Yale in two months, you might actually need to make friends" she smiled and ran her hands down his chest, staring at his lips

"Just a little" he replied and kissed her. He was really avoiding about the topic of her leaving, after christmas break she was going to be gone and he was going to be alone, Beth was leaving in two weeks. Sure he had Finn and all his other friends but it wasn't the same. He couldn't believe that in 63 days she'd be gone and he'd be alone.

She rubbed her hands on his shoulders, "I'm gonna miss you" she whispered, looking up at him and then biting her lip, thank god Beth wasn't awake so that she would walk in to the laundry room and freak out and ask if they were getting together.

He was to scared to look her in the eyes he was such a pussy. He was just staring at her neck, he was surprised at how she had covered her neck to well from the marks, "I know" He said kissing her again, he couldn't say it back. He wouldn't.

She pulled away, "Say you'll miss me" she stroked his cheeks with her thumb.

"I'll miss you" He pressed his lips against hers again

She smiled through the kiss and then pulled away, "I mean, how can you not" she kissed him again, and again and again.

The laundry began beeping and Quinn pulled away, jumping off of the counter and smirking at Puck,

"I hate laundry" he sighed helped Quinn with the laundry.

* * *

They were so fucked.

Puck thought it would be fun to spend the night at Finn and Rachels, Rachel wasn't there and Puck got pissed at Finn for some dumb reason, so Puck reccomended that he and Quinn fuck in every room in their house (besides Laylas and the room Beth was staying in.) He bend her over the toilet, did it 2 times on Finn and Rachel's bed, they had a food fight and a fuck fest in the kitchen, and then the boned on the couch, now Puck was on top of Quinn in the guest room. Finn, Layla and Beth had went to Sam's so they weren't considerate about their noise level. Quinn was yelling Puck's name as his hips were slamming in to hers. They weren't very considerate about their noise level- but they should've been.

"Fucking hell" he sighed in to her neck and sunk his nails hard in to her hips, most likely breaking skin.

Her legs wrapped tight around his waist, "Puck... faster" she let out a whimpering yell and she scratched her nails down his shoulder blades,

He closed his eyes when he came, no warning- nothing, he didn't slow down either. He just wanted Quinn to cum so he could hit his orgasm, usually he came second, but this time he couldn't help it, "Come on Quinn" his teeth sunk in to her neck and he sucked on the growing mark on her neck,

She felt her stomach start to tighten a little and her fingers knotted in his hair "Oh holy- Oh"

"Oh my god!" he heard a women scream but it wasn't Quinn. Puck pulled away from Quinn's neck and looked up to see Rachel with her hands on her head and her jaw dropped

They were dead fucking meat.

Puck breathed heavily and rested his temple against Quinn's jaw, "Give us a minute?"

* * *

"How long has this been going on?!" Rachel yelled and paced her living room,

Puck pulled his head from hands, "Like, 10 months" It seemed much longer when they said it out loud,

"Wh-why did you hide this from us?" she asked sitting down on the couch across from them,

"Because you guys over-react like this"

"How can we not over-react? You guys are in the dumbest relationship I've heard of- How could you guys do something so stupid, I understand Puck but not you Quinn" Rachel shook her head in disappointement

Quinn rolled her eyes, "It doesn't really matter what you think okay? We're 22 we can do whatever we want, we don't need your consent alright?"

"I don't understand why you two wouldn't just get together" She shook her head at the two.

"Why? So we can break up and never talk again, then be heart-broken forever? No thanks" Quinn said standing up and walking to the door, Quinn looked back at Puck and held out her hand, "Puck let's go" she wiggled her fingers and Puck looked at Rachel one more time before going,

"See you Rach" he got up and grabbed Quinn's hand, about to leave with her, "Don't tell everyone alright- Finn knows so talk about us as much as you want, just with each other"

Then gone they were.

* * *

They picked up Beth and then went over to Quinns. Beth knocked out the second they got home and Puck and Quinn went to her room and she was crying, he didn't understand why but she was. Puck was about to leave her house, but she asked him to stay. He wrapped his arms around her neck and his were hugging her waist, her head was burried in the crook of his neck and he rested his against the pillow, she pressed a couple of gentle kisses to his neck,

"Do you think this was dumb?" she asked tracing circles on his bare chest, "This whole, friends with benefits thing?"

He shook his head, "No, do you?" he stroked her lower back with his thumb.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault"

"Do you wanna stop?" he asked still stroking her back,

She breathed hugged his neck and kissed his neck lighly, "No" She couldn't stop, Puck was like a drug every thing in her wanted him- she craved him- every fiber of her being needed Puck, it wasn't even just a lust over him, it was just that, she felt so lonely without him, even when she had boyfriend she always felt lonely, "Do you?"

He didn't answer. he just unwrapped his arms from around her waist and moving down to be eye level with her, he kissed her mouth and held on to her face, his nails scratching lightly against her jaw. He pulled away and then hugged her again. He didn't want to stop. He never wanted to.


	21. unexpected events

"Quinn... get up" Puck said shaking her lightly. She had fallen asleep with Beth in her arms. Puck stole a photo quickly and then tried waking her up, Beth had to be at the airport in a few hours, and Puck wanted to die.

She moaned and ran her hand over her face, "5 minutes please?" she asked hugging Beth tighter, Beth was clearly still knocked out, she and Quinn were up until three just talking (Which was very irresponsible of her) but what was she going to do, her daughter was leaving the next day.

Puck sighed, "We gotta leave soon babe" they were supposed to go eat, bring Beth to say goodbye to Finn and Rachel and then bring her to the airport.

"Mmmm, the flight is at 5 it's like 12'o clock, just sleep for a little" she whispered reaching out for his hand not turning away from Beth, Puck really, really wanted to... she was right, they didn't_ have _to eat, or_ have _to go to Finn's. He could sleep for 2, 3 hours and then go to the airport, "Puckk, keep us warm" she whined pulling Beth even closer in to her, Puck shook his head at Quinn and then pulled out his phone and began to set his alarm,

"Only 3 hours Q" he warned and walked around the bed, laying down next to Quinn (He didn't wanna sandwhich Beth between him and Quinn) He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the covers over all 3 of them,

"Alright" She smiled and rested her head against his cheek.

* * *

"Mom! wake up... It's 4:00 we have to go meet momma at the airport!" Beth whined shaking Quinn

Quinn rubbed her eyes, "Shit- it's already 4?" Quinn asked shooting up and then looking at the clock next to her bed, Puck's arms hugged around her waist tighter.

"We have to go!" Beth pulled on Quinn's hand trying to pull her off the bed, Beth just noticed that Puck was there, "When did daddy get here?" she let go at Quinn's hand and squinted her eyes at Puck

"That's not important... go get dressed baby" Quinn said pressing a kiss to Beth's forehead and she skipped to the bspare room, Quinn hit Puck arm lightly and he moved a bit and whined like a child, "Puck!" she hit his arm harder, he opened his eyes and squinted his eyes at her, "3 hours huh?" she asked getting up and pulling off her shirt, she looked in her closet for a shirt, "If we make her miss the flight Shelby will never let us see her again"

Puck rolled off the bed and wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist from behind and kissed her neck, "Of course we'll make it babe, the airport isn't far" he sucked gently on the back of her neck, "Don't worry"

Quinn moved his hands from around her waist and pulled on a fresh shirt, "Can we just go"she asked crossing her arms over her chest and rubbing her eyes,

"You alright babe?" he asked hugging her neck,

Quinn shrugged, "Not really" she swallowed back a lump in her throat, "But I'll be okay"

Puck nodded and pressed his lips lightly to hers, "I know you'll be" he pressed his lips to hers one more time,

Beth walked in to the room and Puck let do of Quinn and walked to the other side of the room looking out of the window and Quinn ran her fingers through her hair, "You ready to go?" Quinn asked running her hand over Beths head and Beth nodded eagerly, she was so happy to leave that it pained Quinn,

"C'mon Bethy" he said walking over to her and picking her up, Puck walked toward Quinn and She stroked Beth's cheek and smiled. That smile made Puck want to cry, like she was forcing herself to smile so she wouldn't look so weak even though she wanted nothing more than to lay down on her bed and cry, Puck pressed a kiss to the side of Beth's head "Let's go" Puck walked out with the two of them.

* * *

"I can't wait to see mommy" Beth hopped up and down eagerly in the middle of the airport. Quinn was hoping Beth would say she missed her, even if she didn't mean it,

Quinn smiled at Beth, "I know your mom misses you"

"There she is!" Beth pointed across the airport and saw Shelby walking over and waving and smiling at Beth, the way Beth's face lit up made Quinn sad and happy at the same time. Shelby walked over to Beth with her arms spread wide, Beth ran in to her open arms and hugged Shelby tight, "Mama I missed you so much!" she burried her face in to Shelby's neck and Shelby hugged her back,

"I missed you too baby" she whispered and kissed her head, Puck looked over at Quinn and she was biting down on her lip and she had tears in her eyesm "Let me talk to Puck and Quinn for a second?" she asked pulling out of the hug, walking towards the two, hugging both of them and laughing a bit, "So how was she?"

"Fine" Quinn forced a smile, "She's the best" she smiled and hugged herself a bit, Puck wanted more than anything to hold her and hug her and kiss her head but he couldn't.

"Sorry it took me so long to come back" Shelby said crossing her arms over her chest,

"It was no problem" Puck ensured and shook his head, "My little Bethasaurus is always welcome" He winked at Beth who winked back at him,

"Thanks you guys" Shelby smiled and hugged them one more time., she pulled out of the hug and saw how sad Quinn looked, "You alright Quinn" She asked reaching out and rubbing Quinn's arm with her hand,

"Yeah" she forced another smile, "It's just, I'll miss her" Quinn began playing with her hands and laughing a bit, everything Quinn was doing was such fake and forced emotion and Puck saw that, he put his hand on Quinn's shoulder and squeezed it a bit,

Shelby nodded her head slowly and then turned to Beth, "Beth" she cocked her head to Quinn and Puck, "You wanna say goodbye to your parents?" Beth nodded her head and then hopped over to Puck, he got down on his knees and held on to her shoulders

"What's up Beth?" he laughed a little not knowing what else to say and Beth pouted her lips, "Baby don't made that face... I'll come over soon alright" he said stroking her face and she nodded her head,

"I'm gonna miss you" she pulled Puck in for a tight hug and Puck squeezed her and squeezed his eyes shut, he pulled out of the hug and held on to her shoulders again,

"I love you, you know that right?" he asked stroking her shoulders with his thumb, he felt the tears stinging in his eyes,

She nodded her head and her bottom lip began to quiver, "I love you too daddy"

He pulled her in and kissed her forehead hugging her again, "You're my little badass, princess" he smiled and rubbed her arms.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, Puck put his hand up, she giggled and then high-fived him. Beth then walked over to Quinn,

Quinn kneeled down, "Hi" she whispered, exactly like she did the first time she ever saw her, on June 8th, 2010

"I'm leaving mom. this isn't really a good time to say Hi" Beth was playing with Quinn's hair, and Quinn smiled

"I'm sorry..." Quinn looked away and drifted off she didn't know what to say, "You're my baby" she whispered and moved Beth's hair from her face, Quinn then was holding on to Beth's face and looking her in the eyes, both of theirs watery.

Beth pulled Quinn in for a tight hug, and Quinn tried to hold back any tears because if any fell she would probably start sobbing her eyes out, "I'm gonna see you again right?" Beth asked in to Quinn's ear,

Quinn nodded her head, "Of course" she laughed a bit and pulled out of the hug

"Mama, do you love me?" Beth's lower lip popped out

Quinn slet out a shaky sigh and stroked her face, "More than anything"

Then the P.A. announced that their flight was boarding in 5 minutes so they had to hurry, Shelby grabbed Beth's hand and thanked Puck and Quinn one more time, they ran off to their flight and Beth kept looking over her shoulder at her parents with tears in her eyes, Quinn bit her lips and then she hugged Puck's neck burying her face in to it,

"You'll be okay" he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

They got to Quinn's house, the car ride was silent. He was just holding her hand and driving, 43 minutes of just pure silence. They got to her house and they did the usual and spooned but they weren't talking at all, he thought maybe she was falling asleep but she just looked like she was dead.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

She turned to face him and hugged her arms around his neck, "No" she looked up at him, "What about you?"

"I'll see her sooner than you do" he said truthfully and put his hands around her waist,"But you'll see her again don't worry"

She nodded her head and then her hand trailed down his chest, "This year has been crazy" she laughed and looked up at him, "I'm really gonna miss you" she licked over her lips and was staring at his lips,

"I'm gonna kiss you Quinn" he whispered and his lips hovered over hers, she nodded her head and leaned up desperatley to kiss him, He leaned in too and pressed his lips hard against her, Whatever he was feeling, it was something he's never felt before in his life, he felt like he was going to throw up (in the best way possible) She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and moaned lightly against his mouth.

He rolled over so that he was on top of her, resting between her legs, He pulled away and then pressed his forehead against hers, "You want me to stop?" She shook her head and then kissed him again. She nibbled her way down his jawline and then kissed his lips again. He laid her down on the bed and then he kissed her shoulders, he slid his hands under her dress and he stroked her thighs lightly, laying his forehead against hers. Her fingers laced around his neck and she brought his head down to kiss her again, his hands went up to her panties and she was whimpering from his touch, his lips left hers and then went down to her collar-bone, He slipped down her panties and threw them on the floor. His arms wrapped tight arounds her waist and she stroked his face with her thumb, she wanted to say it. He wanted to say it, but of course neither of them did,

"Kiss me" she whispered and he obeyed, she loved feeling the way she felt when he kissed her, like nothing else was going on in the world, nothing bad, there was only good when he kissed her. His fingers ran through her hair and then he pulled away and took a hand that was around her neck and laced their fingers together

"You're gonna leave me" He insinuated and stoked her thumb with his

"I know" she leaned up and kissed him again, she felt her throat start to close and the tears were coming but she couldn't let them out, "I'm sorry" she sighed against his lips and she kissed him twice on the side of his mouth,

He swallowed, he was dying to say he loves her, tell her to stay with him and they'll move somewhere, anywhere she wanted to go he would follow her- except Yale, He leaned in and put everything he could in to that kiss, trying to show her exactly how he felt simply by pressing his lips to hers. He pulled his hand away from hers and placed it on the back of her head, pushing her face in more to kiss him harder. He just need to kiss her.

She pulled away and her hands went to his shoulders, "Puck, please?" her hands went down his sides and she gripped on to the bottom of his shirt, he nodded, and she pulled his shirt off his head, He breathed sharply though his nose and then began kissing her neck, nibbling and sucking his way down to her chest, pressing his forehead against her collarbone,

"Baby are you sure" he asked playing his the elastic on her skirt, she nods her head even though she isn't so sure, well she was sure of one thing- this was going to kill her. Puck pulled down her skirt and then ran his hands over her wet folds, his hands were warm and gave her goose-bumps, he ran his fingers up, stroking her stomach, running his fingers between her breasts that were covered by her shirt, "Do you have protection?" he asked when Quinn's hands began unbuckling his jeans

She shook her head and pressed her lips to his jaw, "I'm on the pill" she was, like a month ago, but she had taken them to help her 'regualte her period' or something like that. She undid the button on his jeans and pulled down the zipper. She gripped on to his face and kissed his neck lightly and then sucked on the side of his neck. Her nails sunk gently in to his jaw and scraped down to just above his chin, he pulled off her shirt and ran his thumbs over her nipples, He then grazed his teeth along her chest and then sucked on her nipple, squeezings her other breast in his hand,

"Puck.." she whispered out his name and her hands massaged his shoulders, "Oh my god" she moaned and her knees went up around him, Pucks tongue ran over her nipple and then his lips hovered over her chest and went to the other one. Normally she would've been screaming his name by now, but tonight was different,

He looked up at her and she was a whimpering mess, she was biting her lip and throwing head back against her pillow, He pulled away from her nipples, he got up to her eye level stroked her cheek with his thumb, "You okay?"

"Better" she leaned up and kissed him again, "Are you?" she asked hugging her arms around his neck, he just nodded his head and kissed her again, gripping on to her waist. He pulled down his boxers and tossed them to the side, he was going to ask her for permission once more but he was scared she had changed her mind. Puck was up on his knees and Quinn's legs spread open, he wanted to fucking devour her, but he needed to be inside her. He wasted no time in pushing his way in to her, he let out a low groan- he had almost forgot how good she felt. She let out a gasp when he entered her and her nails scratched down his back, "Oh my god.. Puck" her hands went from down his back to gripping on to his shoulders.

Puck went slow at first, he didn't want to go to fast and rush through it. He wanted to remember her, just like this, "You feel so good Quinn" he whispered, closing his eyes, moving inside of her. He began to thrust his hips faster in to her, he was so glad that he could finally, really, _feel _her.

She wrapped a leg loosely around his back, "You too" she whimpered and looked up at him, pressing her lips against his jaw. Puck opened his eyes and gripped on to her face, pulling her in for an open-mouthed kiss. He pushed her knee further back, they were moaning and groaning in each others mouths and he pulled away, he moved her hair out of hers face and kissed her lips softly, He began to slam his hips in to hers and he exhaled sharply through his nose,

"Fuck" He moaned out putting his arm around her back and kissed the side of her face. Even though he was slamming in to Quinn. He made it feel so gentle and smooth, He had just realized how delicate and fragile she was,

She burried her face in to his neck and her nails scratched down his shoulders and she rested her hands on his chest, "Oh Puck... right there" she moaned rolling her eyes back and clawing at his chest,

"Quinn... Quinn, look at me" He groaned huskily moving his hand from behind her knee to on her face. He loved touching her perfect face. She pulled away from his neck and looked at him, She bit down on her lip and then looked at his. It wasn't even like they were even having sex anymore- this was a whole other level of intamacy, He licked over his lips and clenched his jaw, "You're so beautiful" He whispered and pressed his lips against hers, she sighed and wrapped her legs tight around his waist. Puck pulled away and threw his head back, "Baby..." Puck hands traveled down to her hips, his nails sinking in slowly, "My fucking god" he practically whimpered and he gripped harder on to her hips.

He called her beautiful. That was all that was on her mind, all she was doing was yelling and moaning his name. But he called her beautiful, usually he called her sexy or fucking hot. But beautiful? Barely, She knotted her fingers in his hair and then used her free hand to wrap around the back of his neck and pull him down to kiss her softly, he pulled away from the kiss and then pressed his forehead to hers, "Oh god yes... Puck I-"

"What?" he moved the hair from her face and kissed her again quickly,

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" he shook his head and then kissed her again, mustering up all of his feelings and love for her and trying to express it in that kiss, But he couldn't keep kissing her he couldn't hold back all the groans and moans he wanted to yell out. He wished he could tell her he loved her. It was physically hurting him that he couldn't. Maybe this time next year she might have fallen in love with some super smart guy from Yale, or not wanna talk to him anymore. He had so many regrets and he hoped he wouldn't regret this night.

She swallowed, "Puck... I'm close" she gripped on to the sheets and Puck began kissing her neck, he then pulled away and looked at her. She felt like he looked right through her and saw the stupid little helpless girl who was completely and utterly in love with him,

"Come with me Quinn" he laced their fingers together and pushed it against the bed, She looked up at him and she felt the tears burning in her eyes. Maybe it was from how good he felt, or from how heart-broken she was, but she was tearing.

For Puck this felt like the first time he had even slept with Quinn. She was vulnerable, and crying (not as much as she did the first time), and he was making love to her and she didn't have a clue.

Puck and Quinn came over the edge, whispering sweet things to each other, clawing at each others skin, Puck missed how it felt when Quinn came around him. He rested inside of her after they were done, collapsing down on top of her and breathing in to her neck, their sweating bodies pressed together, "Thank you Quinn" he whispered against her neck and kissed it softly,

"For what" she laughed a bit and ran her fingers up and down his back

He pulled away from her and then looked in to her eyes, which made Quinn forget how to breathe for a second, "Everything" he let out a sigh, pulled out of her and laid down next to her,

She rested her head on top of his chest and then laced their fingers together, "You too" she kissed his chest lightly,

He pressed his lips to her hair, she could still manage to smell so good even after a hot love-making session. "You're my best friend"

"You're mine" she whispered, smiling a bit and closing her eyes.

* * *

Quinn was happier than anything that night, from whatever had just had happened with Puck, but she wasn't aware that by the morning he would be gone.

* * *

just two more chapters bitchez


	22. Satan, save us from this mess we're in

Finally! Another chapter, one more chapter to go, still debating on how to end it but it should be up in a week or so. Sorry there's no Quick interaction in this chapter, but the next one will obviously have some. Please check out my new story, it's a lot different from this one. It's set in the 20's it deals with the Mafia and things like that and I'd love to get your guys' feedback! I'll probably upload the next chapter when this one gets 5-10 reviews, and reviews on my other story would be appreciated, thank you guys so much, i love you all!

* * *

He hasn't talked to anyone for two whole friggin' months. He's just nailing a bunch of blonde chicks from behind and pretends they're Quinn. How pathetic is that? Puck's not sure if he's depressed or just being a little bitch. Probably both.

He's a depressed little bitch.

Puck woke up in the morning and wiped the eye crust out of his eye. He got up and ran a hand over his bare stomach walking throughout his apartment. He gets to the kitchen and see's the girl he boned last night, Jennifer or Jenna or Jenny or Linda. Maybe Linda. She's sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper, wearing one of his shirts. He wondered where she got it because he defiantly didn't give it to her. She's a model from Australia, cocky, and pretty damn annoying, but fucking hot as hell.

"Morning" she says taking a sip from his special coffee mug that Quinn got him for his birthday, he would say something- actually no he wouldn't, "I left you sleeping pretty well hmm?" she asks smirking at him. He nods his head to feed her hungry ego and opens the fridge; "You alright mate?" she turns around and leans against the counter.

He pulls out the orange juice and drinks from the carton. Since he lives all alone anyways, "I'm fine" he pulls out his bottle of gin from under the sink and mixes it in with his drink.

She arches an eyebrow at him; "A little early for that isn't it?" she took another sip from her coffee and looks up at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Its 10 pm somewhere" He holds up his carton of orange juice and then takes a huge gulp. It almost burns for a second but then he remembers that he doesn't care.

She nods her head and then picks up his phone from the table, "Three from Quinn and nine from Santana" she says tossing it to him and he shakes his head and puts it on the counter, "You're not going to call them back?" she asks moving her long blonde hair from her neck and placing the coffee mug in the sink

He shakes his head and swallows.

"I'd give you my number but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't pick up" she laughed a bit, and took out a piece of paper, that already had her number on it, "If you need a good time let me know" she handed it to him and smirked up at him. She walked towards the room looking over her shoulder at him. He took that as a hint that she was fucking leaving. When he saw her close the door to his room her looked at the number quickly, her name was Lindy. He threw her number in the garbage and then looked at the coffee mug in the sink. Decided he's throw that out too.

* * *

She's cramming her head in books for when she goes back to Yale. She's trying her hardest to not be sad, so she'll substitute her sadness with worry. If he would just answer one of her freaking calls. To at least tell her he doesn't want to talk to her anymore, but she misses him so much, not just the sex but just talking to him, bothering him and stuff like that. He was her best friend after all. But she's changed a lot since the last time they were together. She's dyed her hair brown. She all tense and nervous, maybe it's because she's going to school in less than a week and he's not even going to say goodbye, but she just tells everyone she's nervous for school.

Santana's helping her a lot. She's glad she has at least her. Santana has tried to get her out there, get her talking to other guys, maybe sleep with at least one but Quinn doesn't want to. She's just too tired.

"Did you talk to him yet?" Quinn asks trying not to seem desperate, but Santana can see right through it.

Santana wants to tell her that some Australian chick picked up the phone but she doesn't want her to hurt any more than she already is, "No. He doesn't pick up the phone" Good. That wasn't a lie.

Quinn sighed and leaned her head on her hand, "I don't even know why I try anymore" She says pouting her lips. She's like a sad little puppy.

"Quinn don't get hung up on him. You're going back to freaking Yale and with the brown hair you look hot. There seven billion people in this world. Puck isn't the only guy that'll make you happy" Santana didn't even believe the words that were coming at of her mouth. She always knew these two would end up together. But she wasn't so sure now since Puck was being such a fucking pussy.

"I know. But I just wanna talk to him again, you know. We kinda just had sex and he left, the least I deserve is some closure" Quinn wants to see him so bad. She walks by his house on her way to work and waits a little while for him to come out and hug her and say he misses her, but that doesn't happen.

Santana wanted so bad to rub it in her face and tell her 'I told you so' but that's not what a real friend does, "I get it, but Puck's complicated Quinn. You know that" Well he wasn't all that complicated; just a coward.

Quinn played with her hands a bit and agreed with Santana then cracked her book right back open, just to avoid talking about it.

Santana being who she was, was obviously going to do something.

* * *

Puck was heading out to the bar again. Why not bone another chick. He didn't have work tomorrow and he had nothing better to do. He opened the door and just as he was about to head out he saw Santana putting the bobby pin (back) in her hair.

_Shit._

"How's it going?" she asked, barging in to his apartment and sitting down on the couch

"Fine" he said simply.

"Really? We all thought you fucking died, not answering one of our texts or calls" Santana snapped with a whole shit-load of attitude, she stood up and crossed her arms, "What the hell is your problem-"

"I messed up!" He dropped down on to the chair and ran his hand over his face, trying to get rid of any tears that might have started to form, "I really fucked up San" he wiped his eye and then looked down at his hands,

Santana rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that shit Puck, don't wallow in your fucking self-pity it's literally nauseating" she dragged her words and then sat beside him

He shot a glare at Santana, "Thanks for the sympathy"

She cocked her head, "Go get me a beer" he obeys and wiped his eyes a couple of times just in case; he brought a can for her and for him. They sat in silence for a few seconds, it was a bit awkward, Santana just sat there, shaking her head and Puck had no idea why, "I don't feel bad for you one bit" She opened her beer and took a sip. Puck had a confused look on his face and she pursed her lips, "You go around like you're such a fucking badass, like you're top shit. But you're the biggest fucking coward I've ever met- not answering our phone calls; we thought something serious happened to you dude and you were just hiding from us,"

"You don't get it San, no one does"

"Don't pull that card, like you're misunderstood. Every time I go over to Quinn's she just fucking cries about how you avoid her, it's disgusting Puck. I expected something from you, anything. But nothing, you're just selfish." her voice cracked as she spoke and Puck felt worse than before, he can't believe that Santana just showed up like this. She was right. About everything; he was a coward, the biggest coward ever. He wanted Santana to smack him but she was just making him feel shittier and shittier with every word, "Quinn's leaving in two days Puck and we're gonna be at this airport at 5" she wrote it down on a piece of paper she pulled out of her purse, "Come there, bring flowers. Tell her how much you fucking love her- then make her stay. Because I don't want to be around you if you don't" She stood up and then walked to the store, "See you Monday?" she asks putting her hand on the door knob, he didn't reply. He just bit his lips and stared at the paper, "Goodbye Noah"

He really fucking hated himself. He waited a few minutes after she left, threw out that stupid peice of paper and then headed out to the bar.


	23. goodbyes

I decided to be nice and upload this chapter so soon. The second i uploaded the previous chapter I typed this one up so fast. Don't forget to review, since this is the last chapter I would love to get reviews from other people that read the story, (and those who normally comment, you're all wonderful!)

* * *

Santana hasn't told Quinn that she spoke to Puck, since she didn't really believe it herself. Santana just watches as Quinn angrily finishes packing her bags. It's 12 o'clock, they have to be at the airport at 3, and she hasn't heard one word from Puck. She feels incredibly bad for Quinn, Quinn's just wishing, praying that Puck comes and says goodbye or at least texts her. Santana's so freaking pissed at Puck, but she wants to stay with Quinn today, she was totally going to destroy Puck until Quinn came back,

"You need help Quinn?" Santana asks standing up and helping Quinn put stuff in her luggage, it didn't really matter what Quinn said, she was going to help her any way.

Quinn forced a smile, "Thanks" she whispered out and folded a shirt, "I can't believe I'm going back to Yale" Quinn didn't want to bring up Puck, she felt like she was annoying Santana about him, dumping all of her troubles on to Santana as if she could fix all of them

Santana raised her eyebrows, "I know. It's exciting" she smiled and put a pair of pants in to Quinn's luggage.

Quinn couldn't help but picture if she was doing this with Puck, he would complain about how many clothes she had, pick all of her underwear separately and ask her to try them on for him, just to make sure they still fit, then he'd get tired of all the folding and start kissing her neck or playing with her hands, at least now she knew for sure she would get it done, "I'm gonna miss you" she smiled and pushed Santana's shoulder a bit and Santana laughed,

"Britt and I will visit you whenever she's off of her extra classes for college" Santana smiled and reached out to stroke Quinn's arm, "The unholy trinity can't ever break up, right?" the two of them grinned at the name of their group Brittany came up with in middle school.

Quinn laughed and nodded, "Of course not, we're besties for life" she mocked Santana's words and then held the hand that rested against her arm, "Would you bring Puck one day, for me?" she asked stroking Santana's fingers with hers

Santana nodded her head; "Of course" she was going to beat the shit out of Puck.

* * *

Puck is a fucking mess. He trashed his own apartment form how crazy he was going. He was about to tear his own hair out, he didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. Was Santana right, was he a coward. He was just so embarrassed that night to see any one he knew. He made love to Quinn and she didn't know. But he was so disgusted with himself for ignoring her. He just nailed a bunch of chicks and ran away from all of his problems, that was all he knew to do, his father left him, his mother ignored him, and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Now he's torturing himself, he's looking at old photos of them together, with Santana, Finn, Rachel, everyone, and across a few with Beth which made him just flat out cry, then he sees one from high school, just after graduation when everybody went to a dinner party, he wants to tear up that stupid picture, but he can't bring himself to do it. He feels so fucking weak, but then he has an epiphany while looking at these photos, he knows that Quinn loves him, maybe not the way he loves her but she defiantly cares. He seemed like a careless douche for blocking her out for two months, but the thing about Quinn is she was always there to be his friend, and she didn't need Puck to come say he loves her, that they're meant to be together. She needs Puck who is her friend, her shoulder to cry on. He needs to shove his feelings aside and he needs to be there for her.

But he always let's himself down.

* * *

"I haven't been to this airport in such a long time" Finn said looking around the place, it had changed since he'd last been here

Rachel smiled and linked her arm with his, "Well if you'd drop me of once in a while you'd see it" she rested her head again his arm, Finn brushed her off and Rachel giggled, nuzzling her face against his arm, Quinn shook her head at the pair being all lovey dovey, and then she looked over at Brittany and Santana who were holding hands and kissing. She was here with some of her best friends, yet she never felt more alone.

Quinn dragged along the two of her bags and waited online to check in to the airport. She hated airports so much, and she was going to be here for another hour with the lovebirds. Why did it have to be such an un-even number? She knew she'd be left out from the second they went to Finn and Rachel's and they were making out on the front porch, but now she was going back to Yale, she didn't care about friends or boyfriends or friends with benefits, she just cared about herself, no matter how selfish that sounds, she reinvented herself physically, now she would have to do it mentally.

They had to do something to make up for the next hour they would wait for her plane so they all got something to eat, having small talk. Rachel about going back to New York to finish her show, Finn having to watch Layla and then go to the shop, maybe get her hands a little dirty but Rachel would kill him. Santana was going to Louisville and Brittany was going to a dancing university. Everyone was going to be so busy. Quinn wondered what Puck would be doing, but then she stopped because she knew exactly what, having sex, getting drunk, partying and working. That's all he ever did, she couldn't believe she loved that idiot so much.

* * *

"Come on Q" Finn snapped her out of her thoughts, "You gotta catch your plane, we got like 20 minutes" everyone got up and then scurried over to wait for the plane by the fountain, the two couples kissing, holding hands and whispering sweet things to each other, Quinn couldn't stand it, so she got up and sat on the other side of the fountain. Just listening to her I-pod and then someone sat down next to her, she hadn't really noticed, she was so lost in her music, however this person was chewing their chips obnoxiously, one of Quinn's biggest pet-peeves, she looked up at the stranger and stared at him for a couple of seconds.

It was no stranger.

"Oh, I'm being rude you want?" Puck asked tilting the bag toward her, Quinn blinked a few times before standing up on her feet, "Well, more for me" he smirked and stood up looking down at her, "These are your favorite" He nods his head.

Quinn didn't do anything but slap him hard across the face,

He squeezed his eyes and winced, "I guess I deserved that" Puck rubbed his cheek which was stinging and bright red, her lips tightened and she smacked him hard across the other cheek, he winced again, "Keeping it balanced I see"

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest

"You dyed your hair"

"Answer me" she stomped her feet stubbornly, like a little girl who just wanted a toy,

"I'm pulling a chick flick move; I'm here to win you over Q. Why do you think I'm here?" he asked stepping in closer to her. He was longing to touch her so bad. She just wanted to hit him again and this time make it hurt.

Quinn shrugged, "I don't know you kind of ignored me for two months and all of the sudden we're buddy-buddy?"

Puck clenched his jaw, "I know Q, and I'm really, really sorry Quinn"

Quinn's bottom lip began to quiver and Puck felt even worse, "I thought something happened to you" she hugged him and then cried in to his chest, Puck let out huge sigh and squeezed her tight, kissing her head, he missed the way she smelt, and the way she felt in his arms. She was so small and delicate and fragile, she pulled out of the hug and then smacked him extremely hard across the cheek, "Why would you do that to me Puck?!"

Puck exhaled heavily trying to ignore the excruciating pain on his face, "I-I don't know Quinn"

"Our daughter just left and I was so hurt and we had sex and YOU left, the next day-"

"I know-"

"You didn't answer my call, texts- or anyone's for that matter. We were all worried sick about you and where were you hmm? I can't believe I wasted so much time, I could've went out with Santana, party a little, gone to the mall with Rachel- go on a date with some guy, but I was so hung up on you, what happened that night and you ran away from us" Her voice was cracking, she wanted to lay down on the floor and just cry,

"There was no 'us' Q"

"Please. Puck, don't play dumb. That night was different than any other time I have been with someone; it was the first time I really felt like you even wanted me"

"I always wanted you" he stepped in closer to her and held on to her arms, "That's why I couldn't see you again, I want you so fucking bad" his voice cracked, he didn't even care that he was going to cry, "And I can't fucking have you Quinn, because you are going to Yale, you'll meet some other guy, fall in love, get married, have a big house," He paused and looked her right in the eyes, "I can't give you that. I can never give you that and I don't want you to hate me for that"

"That's the thing Puck" Her mascara was running and she could barely breathe, "I could never hate you. I-I love you" she whimpered and looked down, not able to face him anymore

Puck stroked her arms and sighed, "I know, I love you too-"

"Not like that!" she yelled and pulled herself out of his grip, "I'm in love with you, is that what you wanna hear? I want to be with you! I don't want some other guy from Yale, to get married and have a big house, I just want to be with you, every day, I want to kiss you and I want you to hold my hand. I want you to protect me and I-I just want you to admit that you love me the way I love you. Do you?" she asked, finally looked up at him, with pink puffy eyes,

Puck nodded, "Quinn, of course I do. I want to be with you every second of the day. You're the first and only girl I've ever loved. Do you know how hard that is for me? I don't even understand why I need to be with you, why I miss you so much, why it kills me that I'm not good enough for you. You're the only girl I can see myself with Quinn, and I love you more than any one, more than anything" He hugged her waist and pulled her closer, she threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his, than they heard a bunch of cheering from around the airport, they heard Santana yelling and Finn whistling and tons of strangers clapping for them, Quinn quickly pulled away, her eyes still watery. She was laughing and sobbing at the same time, "Babe, what's wrong" he tried looking at her, her face was down and her eyes were squeezed shut,

"Puck- I…"

"What is it baby?" he asked squeezing her hips a little,

"You weren't answering your phone and I had no way of getting in touch with you-" She ran her hand over her forehead

"Spit it out Q"

"Promise you won't get mad?" she asked running her hands down his chest, he nodded and Quinn bit down on her lip, "I'm pregnant" she sighed and then hugged him, resting her head in the crook of his neck, Puck felt like his heart exploded, she was pregnant, there was no fucking way she was taking the plane now. How were they going to have a baby, they already lost two months of preparation, Quinn was crying in to his neck, which was already wet with sweat.

His fingers knotted in her hair and he kissed her forehead, "It's okay baby"

"Quinn's pregnant?" Finn asked Santana who had her arms crossed; "Thanks for telling me, buddy" he snapped sarcastically and elbowed her

"Fuck you Frankenman I didn't know" she rubbed her arm and watched Puck and Quinn in complete awe, how could she keep something like this from her.

Quinn pulled away from the hug and had a huge grin on her face, "I'm kidding" she smiled and played with the collar of his shirt

Puck tightened his lips and then shoved her shoulder, "You fucking asshole" the two of them laughed and Quinn scrunched up her face, she was just so fucking beautiful.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know I love you right?" she smiled and pressed her lips against his, Puck smiled in to the kiss and stroked his fingers against her back, he pulled away and smirked,

"Well- we did make it pretty obvious" he smiled and then pressed his lips to hers again, he kissed down her cheek, to her jaw and then resting his face in her neck, kissing it lightly, "You're gonna stay with me, right?" he asked against her neck, the two of them sway back and forth,

Quinn slowly pulled out of the hug and shook her head, "No"

"No?"

"I can't"

"Yes you can, you can stay at my place and go to the university," He wrapped his arms around her neck but she moved them away quickly

"It's not that simple Puck, I need to stay at least the year, my mom has already paid" she squeezed his hand and kissed him quickly again, "But when I come back, If you still want me, I'm completely yours"

"But-"

Then, over the P.A. they announced that her flight will be taking off, and Quinn kissed him quickly one more time, "I really got to go Puck" she says pulling her suitcases and then walking up to the gates, not even giving him time to say goodbye and that he loves her.

Puck watched her walk to the line to get in to the plane, Finn walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know you're upset man, but she'll be back sooner than you think" Finn gave him a half smile and rubbed his shoulder,

"Why would I be upset, I thought she'd be in New Haven, so I bought myself a ticket" He smirked and pulled the ticket out from his pocket and Santana rose her eyebrows

"Wow Puckerman, going all out" she high fived him, and he grinned,

"Now if you ladies would excuse me, I gotta get my girlfriend" she smirked grabbing the duffle bag he left on the side of the fountain, "See you guys next month" He hugged them all, runs as fast as he can to catch up with Quinn and help her with her bags.

He can't wait to nail her in the plane's bathroom.

* * *

Yeah I know super cheesy ending, I'm debating on whether to upload a little epilogue which just gives you a little gist of the new ways of their relationship and how they deal or if you guys like how it ends. Let me know if you want to to make on or not and based on the number of people that want one I'll see where it goes from there.


	24. our final chapter

Sorry this took so long guys! I hope you guys like this epilouge. I really love this story but now I'm finally done with it so I can focus on my others, please check then out (strange world, strange girl and i hate my roommate) I'm currently juggling those two and I really like both of them.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, rated, or followed the story, I appericiate all your feedback and comments!

* * *

"A month?!" Puck asks leaning against the counter where Quinn was preparing the food. She didn't say anything. She just simply nodded her head, "Come on babe, a whole month? How about like two days" He stroked her arm and she nudged him off and continued fixing the salad,

"You're lucky I'm not making you wait two months, that's how long you ignored me, you're lucky I even took you back" She handed him two plates and he set them on the table,

He walked back to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He kissed her jaw a few times and then whispered "But the only reason I even went to the airport and came here was because I wanted a blow-job" Puck began to kiss her soft skin and suck gently on it, but then her elbow came in contact with his stomach and he let out a loud groan, "Kidding"

Quinn turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Come on, we had sex non-stop for ten months, you can wait at least one" she smiles and kisses him quickly, "Besides, there are other ways I can make you feel good with sex" She pressed her lips to his again

He kissed her back and then pulled away, "Mmm, how are you going to manage that?" he asked kissing her face, down her jawline and then peppering her neck with soft kisses,

She laughed a little and closed her eyes, "I'll tell you what an important person you are and I'll tell you how wonderful you are" as she spoke he slowly pulled away from her neck and gave her a confused face,

"Babe, please. I'm begging you, just like 4 days" He hugs her waist and buries his face in her neck,

Quinn shook her head and pushed him off; "No because you were having sex with a bunch of girls, while I was all alone in my house crying and shit" she pulled the chicken out of the oven and Puck couldn't take his eyes off her ass.

"One week"

"No"

"Quinn I'll go back to Lima"

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out" she brought the chicken to the table and Puck followed behind her

"How about two weeks, 14 fucking days, if that's not commitment I don't know what is"

Quinn bit down on her lip and then nodded, "But I want you to know something" she leaned up and breathed heavily in his ear, "Every night… for the next 14 days, when you fall asleep. I'll think of you and touch myself" she whispered and then nibbled gently on his ear. Her hands traveled from his stomach and then ran her hand over his cock which was already starting to rise. Giving him those fuck me eyes, then licking her lips and shit. She then gave him a huge grin and patted his cheek and walked in back towards the kitchen grabbing knives and forks,

"Quinn. I'll fucking kill myself, I swear"

She smirked and then hugged her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest, looking up at him, "Just two weeks baby" she smiled and attached her lips to his.

* * *

She teases the shit out of him, waking him up by straddling his lap, rocking her hips against him and then going to class. She wears her skimpiest clothes and constantly drops things in front of his face. When she takes showers, she apparently can't find a towel and air dries in the apartment. Puck tries to do a little something-something when they're sleeping, but she gets mad at him and boots him to the couch. For 14 fucking days. She doesn't even let him jerk off; she can tell when he does. He hears her playing with herself and it drives him fucking nuts.

* * *

It's finally over.

Quinn finished her (many) classes for the day and she get home at 7, "Puck… I'm home" she takes off her scarf and walks in to the living room, she sees Puck there with, rose petals on the floor, candles and dinner set for the two of them, "What the hell is this?" she laughs a bit and walks closer to him, sitting next to him on the sofa,

"Guess what today is?" he asked raising his eyebrows at her,

"Tuesday" she tells him walking closer to him and putting her bag on the floor,

Puck rolled his eyes and pulled out the chair, "Sit down" He says dully.

Quinn laughs at him and sits down, "You made dinner" she stated.

Puck tries to take off her cardigan for her and she slaps his hands away, pulling it off herself, "Sorry" He kneels down beside her on his knees and her eyes widen,

"Holy crap, you're not proposing are you?!"

"Can you shut up for 5 seconds?" He asks her with an attitude that makes her nose scrunch up, "I know I'm not the best dude, I'm obnoxious, I'm inconsiderate, I don't listen half of the time and I'm not the most romantic guy in the world, but I just want you to know, that however I may come off. I'll always love you. A lot" he laces his fingers with hers, "That's why I made this whole- cliché set up" He smiled at her and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too" she pulled him up to kiss him, cupping his jaw with one hand, Puck gripped on to her hips and kissed her back passionately, she pulled away and pressed her forehead against his, "I'm not hungry" She hasn't eaten all day.

Puck wasted no time, picking up Quinn and wrapping her legs around his waist, he staggers backward until he reaches the bedroom, and then they fall on to the bed, neither of them breaking the kiss, he slid his tongue in to her mouth, grazing his tongue over hers. Quinn held on to his face, and he felt her soft nails dig in to his jaw lightly, scratching along it.

He just gets lost in her. Everything about her. Her soft voice that is filled with love, how her eyes light up and that look she gives, the look of lust and love mixed together. How he fits so fucking_ perfectly_ inside of her. Her desperate claws at his back, and her sweet whispers to him.

He's the luckiest man alive.

* * *

It's that time of the month.

Everything is, _Puck get me this. You're lucky you have a dick. I'm so hungry get me food. I'm dying Puck!_ And he doesn't even get a measly blowjob.

"Puck!" he could hear her whining from the bathroom. Her on her period is worse than when she was pregnant. He quickly spat in the sink, rinsed of his toothbrush and went to the bed room,

"What do you want?" he snapped at her, leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Never mind" she says bitterly, lying back on the bed turning her back to face him and hugging herself, Puck rolled his eyes and walked in to the kitchen searching through the cabinets. Quinn got even more upset when Puck didn't crawl in next to her and apologize, but he came back in the room just a few seconds later, "I don't want to talk to you"

Pucks eyes rolled back in their sockets and he sat next to her and handed her the jar of nutella and a spoon, "You don't have to, just eat" He gets up and he's about to walk to the door and Quinn quickly calls back at him,

"Puck…"

He sighs and lays down flat on his back, "C'mere" he gestures his head and Quinn scoots over next to him, resting her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist, his hand laying against her hip, he kissed her head and then began stroking her hair, "You are such a pain in the ass" He pulls her closer in to him and she stuffs her mouth with nutella,

"You're such a jerk, Noah" She says with a full mouth and Puck laughs. She set her nutella to the side, held on to his face and kissed him lightly, Puck kissed back and then pulled away abruptly,

"Don't kiss me. You've been pissing me off all week." He pulled her hand away from his face and grabbed the nutella, "You've been being a notorious bitch these passed couple of days," He complained with a full mouth,

Quinn rolled her eyes and sat on his lap, "Hey, I have and excuse I'm a girl" she says putting her finger in to the jar of nutella and then sucking it off her finger, "I don't understand why you're being a bitch" she took another dollop of nutella and sucked it off of her finger. She noticed how Puck was eyeing her finger and she laughed a little, "You're a pig" He was going to sit up and she pushed him back down, leaning down and pressing her lips hard against his, and he knotted his fingers in her hair. She slid her tongue in to his mouth and gripped on to his face, he groaned in to her mouth and slid his hands under her shirt running them up her stomach and over her breasts. She pulled away from him and moved his hands from under her shirt, "Nuh-uh..."

Puck smirked at her as she attacked his neck with kisses. Then kissing down his chest and stomach, sucking on the spot below his belling button. He lets out a small groan when she unbuttoned his jeans and began stoking him, still kissing every spot on his stomach. He threw his head back, Quinn looked up at him and licked over her lips slowly, "Fuck Quinn, just do it"

She did. and it was _so_ fucking good.

* * *

He's staying a bit longer than he intended too. Which means he has to put up with the bitchy chronicles of Quinn Fabray.

"You're so fucking annoying" she says crawling off of his lap and laying down next to him,

"Oh come on babe" he says with a laugh and wraps his arm around her waist, she shoves him off of her and gets up, searching through her drawers and pulling out one of his shirts and slipping it on He layed down on his back and ran his hand over his face, "God dammit Q," he says with a sigh, "You don't have to get pissed at me for every little fucking thing I do"

"You don't have to piss me off with every little fucking this you do." she ties her hair back and gets up walking in to the living room. Puck got up and followed behind her, "Go put on a fucking shirt" she put coffee in the machine and pinched the bridge of her nose, "You're literally making me nauseous"

Puck groaned and rolled his eyes, "Can you tell me what the hell I did that made you so fucking bitchy?"

"For some one that acts like such a smart alek you are one of the stupidest guys I've ever met"

"I might be dumb but at least I'm not a fucking slut like you" She slapped him hard across the face. Really fucking hard. His cheek was red and throbbing and his fists balled up, "Did you fucking hit me?"

She nodded her head, "Need me to even it out?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Look at you. Being a touch bitch" Puck brought his hand to her neck and he choked her lightly, "You really need to shut up"

She gasped and held on the hand around her neck, "Puck…" she sighed his name and ran her hand down his forearm, she ran it back up and tried pulling his hand off from around her neck,

"Don't" He tells her and scratches his nails in to her neck, "You're all fucking talk Fabray " Puck growls in to her ear, she remained silent, "Thats all you ever do. Just talk"

She gasped, but didn't say anything.

"What now Quinn? You can talk to me, come on. Tell me how fucking dumb I am, how you fucking hate me." he dragged his nails to her collarbone,his nails felt like flames against her soft, suptle skin.

"I-"

He picked her up swiftly and laid her down on the kitchen counter, "You what?" he hissed against her jaw

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Puck, calm down." she ran her hands over his shoulders and gripped on to them. Puck kissed down her neck, sucking on her sweet spot and nibbling on it,

"I'm calm Quinn. But look at you, there's no way you're all nervous 'cause of me, I'm just some idiot"

She shakes her head "Puck... that's not true"

"Oh I'm sure" he says sarcastically.

He ripped of Quinn's underwear. No foreplay, nothing. He just pulls down his boxers as fast as he can and he lifts up the ends of her (his) shirt, and enters her with a harsh thrust.

"Fuck" she whines out as he enters her, he didn't start off slow and make a passionate rhythm, he was just fucking her as hard and fast as he could.

Her nails dug in to the side of his head and he grabbed her, pinning them over her head, "Don't touch me" he growls against her earlobe, sinking his teeth in and nibbling on it, "You're so fucking wet for me… huh?" He pushes himself roughly in and out of her and she lets out a yell,

"Oh my god" He still had her hands over her head and she was desperately aching to claw at his skin.

"Tell me you like it" he squeezes his eyes to keep himself from staring at her, biting her lip and her eyes wide with lust and hate for him,

"Puck…"

"Tell me right now!" He yells against her neck which makes her skin crawl.

"I love it Puck"

He finally lets go of her hands, but she learned her lesson so she grips on to the side of the counter, "What do you love Quinn?" she pressed his thumb against her clit and her eyes rolled back,

"I love it, I love how you fuck me" she whispered out, "Kiss me" she squeezed her thighs against his hips.

He looks at her and his eyes look like they're on fire, he slides his hand under the back of her neck and pressed his lips hard against hers. Enveloping her mouth with his, he knotted his fingers in her hair and pulled away, "How's it feel?" He asked gripping on to her hips and sinking his nails in to her skin roughly.

"So good" she whimpered, Puck held on to under her knees and hiked them up higher, allowing himself to move in, deeper inside of her, her back arches up and she shudders a bit, "Fuck Puck, I'm so close" she rolls her hips up against his and then Puck pulls out of her abruptly and releases himself on her inner thigh letting out loud a loud groan as he did.

She was so fucking close. She was about to climax, and scream and yell for him. She held her breath but then he just fucking pulled out of her, "What the fuck?!" she yelled at him, hitting his arm and pushing her off of him,

He smirked at her, "Was I supposed to wait for you?" He asked pulling up his jeans, "I guess I'm just such an idiot that I forgot" He says buttoning it and she sat up,

"You're such an asshole" she rolled her eyes and sat up. Puck grinned and pressed his lips to hers, She didn't kiss back, didn't close her eyes and hold on to his face. She just furrowed her brow.

He pulled away then kissed her again quickly, "Don't make that face." Her face remained the same, "I love you" he tells her leaning in to kiss her again and she just stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Quinn yawn and swayed her hips back and forth, "I'm gonna go play with myself" she says walking to the bathroom. He raises an eyebrow,

"H-Hey wait up." he walks toward the bathroom and she slams the door in his face.

* * *

They're sitting in the park, Quinn's trying to finish her home work and Puck's eating a slice of Pizza. She's sitting in between his legs and he's leaning back against the tree. Puck let out a groan and then grabbed another slice of Pizza, "It's official. Connecticut has THE worst Pizza known to man"

Quinn let out a defeated laugh and leaned back, her head resting on his shoulder, "I hate Yale" she leaned her head in against his, "They give us so much homework, and I want to be an actress. Not a mathmatician" she sighs and takes Puck's slice and takes a bite, "This Pizza does suck."

He smirked and kissed the side of her head, "I can help you babe" he says grabbing her notebook, "Nice drawing" he laughed pointing at the drawing of a raccoon pointing a gun at it's head,

She shrugged, "I got bored in class"

He looked in her notebook, "What you're in Calculus III?" he asked taking the pen and began scribbling. She nodded and took a big bite of Pizza,

"I've been trying to find the flux of the vector feild for literally an hour. And I don't even understand the outward orientation. I swear my Professor gives us a ridculous amount of work. It's not understandable-"

"Done" He says putting the pen in the notebook, closing it, tossing it to the side and grabbing another slice of Pizza.

She sat up, furrowed her brow, grabbed her notebook and turned at Puck, "H-how did you do that" she asked pointing to the problem, it showed a shit-load of work, and it took him about 30 seconds to do.

He shrugged, "I dunno, Math is just easy" he put the pizza back in the box and hugged her waist, "You're gonna be a famous actress why do you have to do this shit?" he pulled down the strap of her dress and kissed her shoulder.

She laughed and leaned her head back, putting her hand on the side of his face as he kissed up her neck, "I don't know, math is so hard" she closed her eyes and laced their fingers together.

"Not really," he kisses her jaw, "You're just a dumbass" he smiled at her and she shoved him of.

"You're such an ass" she stood up and put her hands on her hips,

He got up and wrapped and arm around Quinn's neck, "Yeah, and you're a bitch. So i guess it balances out"

She hugged his waist and layed her chin against his chest, "I hate you"

"Mhmm" he moved her hair out of her face and pressed his lips against hers, Quinn smiling throughout the kiss. Puck pulled away, "Can you not grin like an idiot when I try to kiss you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up" she grabbed his face and kissed him. This time they both smiled through it.

He pulled away and pressed his forehead to his, "Did I ever tell you that I love you"

"Not really"

"Good. Cause I don't" he smirked at her and she pushed him off and walked out of the park, with that fucking sway of her hips, "Oh come on babe I was only kidding!" he jogged behind her, chasing after her.

She was gonna be upset. But not for too long. She was never mad at him for too long.


End file.
